Les taches
by tenshi-no-yoru
Summary: Harry a 27 ans. La guerre continue et a presque tous détruit... Il décide que les chose devront changé et remonte dans le passer pour modifier l'avenir et apporter une famille a Tom... je suis mauvaise pour les résumer, aller lire ça sera plus simple.
1. Chapitre 00

**Titre **: Les taches

**Disclamer **: aucun des personnages d'Harry Potter n'est à moi.

**Couple **: aucun pour le moment.

Merci à Boby qui m'a donné un titre et aider pour commencer cette fic, peut être pour les prochains chapitres aussi XD, et à Camille pour m'avoir donné envie d'écrire cette fic. Et bien sur a Tiao-Long qui a bien voulut me corriger ce prologue.

* * *

_Les taches_

_Chapitre 00_

Harry était sur le champ de bataille baguette en mains, le regard braqué sur l'ennemi. Sa faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que les sorts fusaient de toute part. Les corps tombaient. Le sang coulait. La terre humide se transformait en un torrent boueux. On ne pouvait presque plus distinguer les mangemorts des membres de l'ordre, ou même des quelques aurors qui étaient présent.

Lui il restait concentré sur les yeux rouges, il lançait des sort, en esquivait d'autre, les parait par des sorts de protection. Pourtant il n'était pas complètement concentré dans la bataille qui avait lieu ici, il agissait plus par automatisme.

Il se rappelait…

Sa 6ième année a Poudlard, le parc verdoyant, le lac et le soleil qui éclairait tout et rendait l'endroit doux et lumineux… aujourd'hui ce n'était guère plus qu'un endroit de mort, et les corps continuaient de tomber, les sorts continuaient de fuser… il se rappelait ce qu'Albus Dumbledor lui avait montré un jour alors qu'il n'avait que 17 ans, il lui avait montré Tom âgé de 9 ans ? Le directeur avait voulut lui montré combien il était mauvais, déjà enfant. Pourtant Harry n'avais pas vu la même chose que son mentor, non lui il avait vu un garçon abusé par la vie et esseulé par les autres enfants et adultes de l'orphelinat. Ce souvenir lui avait rappelé lui même au même âge, enfermé dans son petit placard les yeux blasés et en même temps fort.

Ce souvenir lui avait fait dire que l'homme qu'il considérait comme son mentor, un membre de sa famille s'était trompé. Qu'il était lui aussi envahi par les préjugés, Tom était le descendant de Serpentard, il était fourchelang, … oui il faisait « mal » à certaines personnes, mais n'avait il pas dit que ceci était fait contre ceux qui le traitaient de la même manière ? Pouvait on l'accuser alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant sans éducation alors ?

Il pensait que non. Tom était un enfant comme les autres, qui manquait d'affection, de tendresse et d'une éducation juste.

Il reçut un sort de découpe assez puissant qui lui fit redescendre sur terre, pour entendre Tom énoncer d'une voix naziarde et moqueuse qu'il devrait faire plus attention s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Plusieurs personnes transplanaient, sûrement pour se mettre à l'abri et il semblait que les aurors et les membres de l'ordre n'était pas les seuls à faire cela. Il voyait les mangemort partir et il entendit Voldemort chantonner ? un :

« - à demain _Harry Potter_ !» exagérant la prononciation de son nom, comme si c'était une bonne blague.

Il secoua simplement la tête pour regagner le château qui avait autrefois accueillis des enfants, aujourd'hui il n'était plus qu'un point de ralliement pour les soldats et les blessés, les gens sans endroit ou aller. Un refuge pour tous.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, la grande salle était un endroit ou les morts et les blessés

étaient entreposés. Les cachots accueillaient quelque ennemis qu'on essayait de faire parler. Les salles de cours avaient été réaménagées pour accueillir des familles. La salle commune de Gryffondor servait aux membres de l'ordre. Celles de Poufsoufle et Serdeigle servaient a stoker les vivres, les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de potions, des armes … Celle de serpentard et bien personne ne voulait l'utiliser.

Certaines salles en revanche étaient restées intactes, notamment la bibliothèque et quelques grandes salles qui servaient de salles d'entrainement. La salle sur demande évidemment.

Harry traversa vite la moitié du château, pour trouver le calme et le réconfort qu'offrait cette dernière. Quand il y pénétra enfin, la salle avait créé pour lui un endroit lumineux et spacieux, les meubles étaient noirs ou foncé donnant un agréable contraste et dégageant une impression de chaleur. Une petite table de chevet était posée à côté d'un fauteuil sur lequel reposait un livre intitulé « voyager dans le temps, ces risques ».

Un doux sourire effleura ses lèvres, il s'assit sur le fauteuil et commença sa lecture. Il savait qu'ici il trouverait de quoi l'aider, de quoi effacer ces années de guerre inutiles et barbare.

Les années passées lui avait tout arraché, ses parents, un ami, un parrain, deux hommes en qui il avait confiance et qu'il respectait. Il avait ensuite perdu son presque parrain, l'homme était trop fatigué, le dernier des marrauders, il avait trop subi et le loup en lui avait fini par le tuer. Et puis d'autre encore était mort, ses amis…

Et ginny il en était venu à penser qu'il aimerait l'épouser si la guerre finissait un jour. Qu'il aimerait lui donner des enfants. Oui il aimerait ça, il pensait aussi qu'il ne voudrait plus être auror, mais peut être professeur, on lui avait dit qu'il était bon pour ça lorsqu'ils avaient formé l'AD, ou peut être médicomage. Sauver la vie des gens, sans avoir à combattre pour ça… Mais c'était fini, elle était morte, et il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait qui soit encore en vie et qui ne soit pas mangemort.

C'est sans doute pourquoi il s'était rappelé de Tom lorsqu'il était enfant. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il se rappelait de Dumbledore qui lui disait que modifier le passer était trop dangereux… Pourtant qu'avait-il à perdre maintenant ? Il ne restait rien, ou du moins il ne resterait bientôt plus rien. Plus rien qui ne mérite qu'on se batte, sûrement qu'il continuait à présent par pure fierté...

Il finit par reposer le livre sur la table. Il avait lu ce qui l'intéressait.

Les voyage dans le temps était dit dangereux. Mais le seul danger était de rater le sort et d'en mourir, ou bien de ne pas atterrir dans « l'année voulue ». Aussi il ne pouvait utiliser ce « moyen » qu'une fois, il n'y avait pas d'espoir de retour, ou de remonter le temps encore une fois. Aussi il devait être dans une époque ou son « autre » soi n'existerait pas, pour ne pas créer de problème, il ne pouvait pas y avoir 2 personnes identiques, donc la magie finirait par tuer l'intru au lieu de l'intégrer à l'époque choisie.

Puisqu'il remontait le temps, il ne pourrait plus clairement utiliser l'argent de sa famille, ou de quelconque bâtisse familiale. Toutefois il pouvait utiliser un coffre et le miniaturiser par la suite pour son voyage. Ainsi il ne serait pas démuni une fois arrivé dans le passé. Il ne pouvait cependant pas aller à Gringotts, l'endroit était trop dangereux et il imaginait bien combien cela pouvait désoler les gobelins qui faisaient de leurs vies, la protection de leur or. Mais rien n'était perdu, à la mort de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, tous leurs biens étaient devenus sien, l'argent et la maison. Bien sur il n'aurait besoin que de l'argent.

Il plaça quelques sorts rapides sur lui, (un « glamour » et un « ne-me-remarque-pas »), pour faciliter son excursion dans le monde moldu, avant de quitter la salle, puis le château. Là-bas il rencontra le conseiller financier de sa famille, et il convaincut l'homme de fermer tous ses comptes. Il fut étonné de l'argent qu'il y avait sur ces derniers, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une entreprise de perceuses fonctionne si bien, à ça s'ajoutait la vente de celle-ci qui avait rapporté pas mal d'argent. Une fois l'or sortir des coffres moldus, il les transféra dans son coffre en bois noir qui fut aussitôt bouclé et rétréci. L'argent n'était maintenant plus un problème. Il aurait de quoi assumer les charges qui lui incomberaient dans le passé. Il créa quelques papiers moldus dont il savait qu'il aurait besoin. Après tous il s'était occupé de la maison des Dudley depuis sa plus tendre enfance et avait rapidement compris les papiers administratifs.

Une fois fait ça il partit dans un endroit isolé de tous et incanta le sortilège qui le ramènerait plus de cinquante ans en arrière. Il aurait put revenir à l'époque de ces parents, mais les choses auraient été trop étranges pour lui, et il voulait que ce « mal » qu'était Voldemort ne naisse jamais.

…

Après la fin de l'incantation, il rouvrit les yeux et il était sur d'avoir réussi. Il était revenue cinquante ans en arrière, et se trouvais quelques par dans les rue de Londres. Il modifia rapidement sa tenue d'un coup de baguette, alors qu'il était sur que personne n'était la pour le voir.

Il fallait juste qu'il règle encore quelques détails avant de pouvoir aller adopter Tom. C'est ce qu'il voulait, lui offrir une vie meilleure et plus chaleureuse, ainsi Voldemort n'aurait pas de raison de naître. Il se dirigea donc vers la plus grosse banque de Londres qu'il pouvait voir et y crée un compte. Un compte au nom d'Harry Ethan James*, il voulait malgré tous garder une marque des ses parents avec lui, pour ne pas oublier. Une fois le compte créé et son argent placé, il prit parti de trouver une maison, quelque chose qui ne serait rien qu'à lui… et à Tom.

Il savait que peut-être c'était forcer sa chance. Mais il ne voulait pas obligé Tom à venir dans un hotel le temps de trouver quelque chose de potable. Il allait donc forcer sa chance. Au bout de quelques heures, fatigué et les pieds en feu il se dirigea vers la dernière agence qu'il avait le courage de visiter. Il était assez résigné, le promoteur lui proposa un petit cottage dans la campagne anglaise, le bâtiment semblait parfaitement en ruine, mais il pouvait sentir la beauté qu'avait eu le bâtiment dans son temps.

Bien sur l'homme le lui fit visiter, l'endroit semblait demander un bon sheck-up. Cela comprenait l'isolation, l'humidité des lieux, et sûrement d'autre chose encore. Il pensait pouvoir arranger ça par magie, alors il dit à l'homme qu'il la prenait. On lui fit signer des papiers, notamment l'acte de propriété et on lui demanda l'argent de la maison. Il pourrait récupérer les clés de la maison et autre d'ici trois jours, il faut dire qu'un léger sort avais permis d'accélérer le temps d'attente.

Le soir même il finit à l'hôtel, il pouvait bien se permettre ça. Il voyait déjà ce à quoi la maison ressemblerait une fois remise à neuf, et quelque sort repousse-moldu qu'il mettrait dessus pour pouvoir vivre tranquillement dans le cottage. Le lendemain il passa sa journée dans les magasins d'ameublement, et les deux jours qui suivirent également. Il avait fait réserver plusieurs meubles en bois noir qu'il aimait tant, et plusieurs rideaux, nappe et autre, dans les tons crème et beige pour permettre une certaine clarté.

Il revint le jour dit et obtenue les papiers de la maison, les clés, son nom et adresses enregistrer en mairie. On lui avait même donné le droit de nommer son cottage, le nom lui vint presque instinctivement « Black Sheep Cottage ». Une fois sur les lieux, il lança les sorts de repousse-moldu et quelque autre de protection comme ceux qui entourait la maison des Black. Une fois se travail fait, il arrangea la maison et il était vraiment épuisé de ça, mais très heureux également. Le cottage avait retrouvait sa jeunesse et montrait aux yeux de tous de magnifique brique pourpre, une toiture en ardoise, des encadrements des fenêtres sculpté de façon noble mais sobre. Le bois utilisé pour les porte et fenêtres était d'un bois sombre, il l'avait changé pour que ça soit ainsi.

Un mur de même brique entourait la maison, ou tu du moins la partie qui était accessible par la route. Cette maison pouvais semblait froide voir lugubre pour d'autre, mais pour lui elle avait un certain charme et quelque chose de réconfortant et sécuritaire. Comme si aucune oreille indiscrète ne pourrait venir le déranger là-bas.

Il invoqua un lit et resta chez lui pour la nuit. Le lendemain ces meubles étaient arrivés et d'un coût de baguette il avait trouvé la place à laquelle il avait voulu qu'il soit. Il aurait put rester un peu, et gouter enfin a la joie d'avoir un « chez lui », mais sa priorité était autre. Il y avait encore quelque chose d'important à faire, et il trouvait qu'il l'avait fait suffisamment attendre pour se permettre de perdre du temps.

C'est comme ça qu'un taxi le conduisit jusqu'au porte de l'orphelinat ou se trouvait Tom.

Une nouvelle vie commençait, et elle serait heureuse. C'était ce qu'il ressentait, c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait, et il se battrait pour offrir à Tom ce dont il avait toujours manqué.

...

* * *

_A suivre..._

* Ethan James, est le nom qu'Harry prend dans la fic « Six Feet Cold » je vous conseille d'aller la lire vous la trouverais dans mes favorites.

**ANNONCE **: je cherche une beta pour les prochain chapitre. Une amis a bien voulu me corriger celui la, mais elle ne pourra pas le faire pour les suivant, donc si vous êtes intéresser.


	2. Chapitre 01

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par ma bêta : **Kisara Wittel-Sanderson. **Qui a bien du courage pour passer derrière moi.

Je remercie tous mes reviewer, vos review mon fait plaisir. Ainsi que tout les personne qui mon mis dans leurs allerte.

Je devrais publier la fic tous les lundi, sauf peut être pour le prochain je vais déménager et je ne sais pas si j'aurais internet d'ici la.

* * *

Les taches

Chapitre 01

Il était presque paralysé par l'appréhension. Les lourdes grilles de métal se dressaient devant lui, lui rappelant que son mentor les avait, lui aussi, franchi autrefois. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Tom, l'enfant blaze et froid, l'air détaché avec lequel il avait énoncé le pouvoir qu'il maîtrisait. Il se demandait si l'enfant serait heureux qu'il vienne le sortir de là. Sûrement, mais serait-il heureux de dépendre de lui ? L'accepterait-il comme un parent ? Un père. Est-ce que lui arriverait à oublier qu'il était le meurtrier de toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimées et côtoyées ?

Il y arriverait.

N'était-il pas là pour, justement, éviter que cela n'arrive ? N'était-il pas là pour aider Tom à suivre un autre chemin ? Tom serait quelqu'un d'important pour le monde magique, c'était une certitude. Les gens puissants avaient toujours de l'importance dans la société magique, il espérait seulement que l'ambition de Tom serait plus modeste et plus légale.

Il inspira profondément puis poussa les grilles. Toutes ses questions et interrogations ne devaient pas avoir leur place maintenant. Il avait pris une décision. Il allait s'y tenir. Tom serait son enfant, et il ferait tout pour se faire aimer de lui, et il ferait tout pour le sauver de son futur.

Arrivé devant l'accueil il bafouilla un peu en demandant comment il devait procéder pour une adoption. La femme releva la tête et laissa apparaître un regard pétillant, il faillit penser que c'était une femme aimant son travail et ravie que ces petits trouvent une maison. Pourtant il remarqua quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose d'un peu sombre, elle devait seulement être heureuse de se débarrasser d'un enfant.

Elle lui dit de patienter, qu'elle allait chercher le directeur.

Quelques minutes après, un petit homme rondouillard ayant une barbe de mauvais goût s'approcha de lui, lui tendant une main plus commerciale que sociale. Ceci gêna immédiatement Harry, il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant une copie de son oncle, sauf que l'homme avait l'air content, de façon agaçante. L'homme l'entraîna dans de longs couloirs, lui demanda s'il voulait adopter une fille ou bien un garçon. Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'éterniser ici, l'homme le dérangeait et le faisait se sentir mal, il se répéta mentalement le scénario auquel il avait pensé pour adopter Tom, puis se lança une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune faille.

« - Pour vous dire la vérité monsieur, j'ai appris récemment qu'un de mes cousins était dans votre établissement. J'aimerais pouvoir l'adopter, un enfant ne devrais pas devoir vivre dans un endroit comme celui-ci alors qu'il a encore de la famille, vous ne pensez pas ? »

L'homme s'arrêta et le regarda un peu surpris.

« - La plupart de nos enfants sont là depuis plusieurs mois, voir années pour certains. Comment n'avez vous pas été mis au courant plus tôt pour votre cousin ? »

Il attendait la question, sans être legilimens il savait où la conversation allait mener, il voulait qu'elle aille par là. Bien que l'homme n'ait pas besoin de le savoir, il valait mieux donner des réponses et éviter les suspicions.

« - Ma famille n'est pas très unie, j'en ai peur, et comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pris connaissance de son existence et son lieu de résidence il n'y a que peu de temps. Voyez, il est le fils d'une tante qui n'était pas appréciée et plutôt ignorée jusque là. C'est donc le partage de vieilles anecdotes qui ont fait remonter son nom à la surface, ainsi que l'existence de son fils. »

« - Oui oui, ce genre de choses arrivent souvent. Certains de nos enfants sont là parce que leur dernière famille ne veut pas les prendre. Dites moi, quel est le nom de votre cousin que je vous conduise à lui, pour que vous lui annonciez la bonne nouvelle ? »

« - Tom Marvolo Riddle. »

Il observa l'homme très attentivement, il voulait voir comment il réagirait à ce nom. Il fut surpris. Puis dégouté. Du moins, c'était ce dont Harry avait l'impression.

« - Oh.. Vous savez monsieur.., Harry, je peux vous appeler Harry ? » L'homme n'attendit pas sa réponse et continua. « Je dois vous prévenir, Riddle est un enfant très indiscipliné et je ne devrais sans doute pas dire ça, mais... Il est mauvais, sans doute devriez vous laisser votre cousin ici. Un autre enfant serait probablement mieux pour quelqu'un comme vous. »

A une autre époque, Harry aurait hurlé et insulté l'homme. Comment pouvait-on dire d'un enfant qu'il était mauvais. Il ne comprenait pas ça. De plus l'homme se permettait des familiarités avec lui, comme s'il était un enfant qu'il fallait remettre dans le droit chemin. Vraiment il aurait hurlé. Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'il fit.

« - Je peux comprendre ce que vous dites. Mais je pense que ma famille à une dette envers lui, nous l'avons abandonné, sa mère et lui, alors qu'ils avaient probablement besoin d'aide. Nous ne l'avons cependant pas fait, je me sens redevable et j'aimerais malgré tout prendre cet enfant avec moi. Une bonne éducation devrait sûrement remédier à ces petits problèmes de caractère. »

Il ne voulait pas vraiment parler de Tom en ces termes, mais il ne voulait pas non plus se mettre l'homme à dos et risquer de ralentir les procédures d'adoption. Les choses paraissaient suffisamment compliquées pour lui. Il ne voulait pas se rajouter des problèmes.

« - Bien, je suppose que je ne peux pas vous empêcher de le prendre avec vous. Toutefois vous êtes prévenu et si jamais vous voulez le redéposer ici, il faudra payer une certaine somme pour sa chambre et ses affaires, ainsi que d'autres menus détails. »

L'homme marcha plus vite, et sans lui adresser la parole.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte qui ne semblait tout simplement pas être le bureau. Quand il l'ouvrit, Harry découvrit le lit, le bureau et l'armoire qui avaient composé, comme dans ses souvenirs, la petite chambre de Tom. Ce dernier était assis au bureau et lisait tranquillement un livre, il ne tourna pas les yeux vers eux, même si Harry était sûr qu'il les avait entendu.

« Riddle, suis nous, tu vas pouvoir quitter l'orphelinat. »

L'enfant releva les yeux, des yeux éteints, vers eux. Ils semblaient vouloir demander si c'était une farce ? Comme s'il ne croyait pas qu'il puisse sortir d'ici un jour. Après avoir observé le directeur, il tourna son regard vers lui, ses yeux n'avaient pas encore cette teinte rouge agressive, ils étaient plutôt figés dans un mélange entre une sorte de grenat et de marron. C'était une teinte très jolie, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. Tom se leva sans dire un mot, reposa le livre sur le bureau et s'avança pour les suivre. Le directeur reprit sa « course » à nouveau, comme pressé de se débarrasser de cette tâche.

Pendant le trajet Harry senti le regard de Tom posé sur lui. Sans doute l'évaluait-il, Tom était un enfant très indépendant, comme lui même l'avait été, il avait toujours été rejeté, un caillou dans la chaussure de ses tuteurs, une mauvaise tache qu'on n'arrive pas à faire partir. Sans doute que Tom se sentait comme ça, il devait donc trouver suspect que quelqu'un veuille de lui dans ces conditions. Ou peut être savait-il que le directeur décourageait ses potentiels parents en le dépeignant comme quelqu'un de turbulent et désobéissant.

Le gros directeur les fit rentrer dans son bureau, et s'assit sur une chaise à accoudoir. Assez méchamment, Harry se demandait si l'homme resterait coincé comme son cousin l'avait été une fois. Il avait fallut couper la chaise pour l'en libérer.

Assis derrière le bureau, l'homme sortit des papiers, nota quelques indications avant de les lui tendre.

« - Voilà, mettez votre nom ici et apposez votre signature là. »

Harry regarda rapidement le document, dégouté. Il avait l'impression de faire l'acquisition d'une machine à laver. Il comprenait que l'époque n'était pas bonne, et qu'elle ait favorisé le terrain vers lequel Tom s'était dirigé. A mauvaise époque, mauvais homme. On lui avait dit ça un jour, et ce n'était sûrement pas faux, quand on est poussé à survivre on peut finir par commettre de mauvaises choses.

Harry mit son nom, signa et rendis les papiers à l'homme. Ce dernier fit mine de les observer, comme pour voir si tout était en règle, comme si mettre un nom et une signature pouvait être quelque chose de compliqué qu'il ne saurait pas faire correctement. Il reposa les papiers.

« - Vous pouvez partir avec lui maintenant si vous voulez. »

Harry fronça un peu les sourcils. Est-ce qu'une adoption était aussi facile à cette époque ? N'allait-on pas vérifier qu'il était une bonne personne. Visiblement non.

« - Bien, dans ce cas nous partons. Tom ? » Il interrogea le jeune homme des yeux, allait-il le suivre ?

Visiblement oui puisqu'il se levait déjà et attendait qu'il en fasse de même. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes avant de franchir les grilles de l'orphelinat. Tom semblait contempler sa liberté. Harry se racla un peu la gorge pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme.

« - Tom... Hum, ton ancien directeur ne nous a pas présentés. Je m'appelle Harry James, et dés aujourd'hui je serais ton tuteur ...ton père. Si tu veux, tu peux prendre mon nom de famille ou garder le tien. Je ne t'obligerais pas à en changer. »

Tom le regardait fixement, et Harry se sentit comme un enfant prit en faute ou qui viendrait de dire quelque chose d'incroyablement faux et naïf. C'était étrange de se sentir plus petit qu'un enfant de neuf ans, alors que lui même en avait vingt-sept.

« - Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter. » lui répondit Tom, il sembla méditer un peu puis repris. « Je crois que prendre votre nom serais le mieux. »

Harry, lui, ne pût empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Que Tom prenne son nom lui faisait plaisir. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il l'acceptait ? Ou bien, qu'il préférait ne plus rien avoir en commun avec ce père qui l'avait abandonné ? … Peu importe.

« - Allons à la mairie alors. Il faut que je leur montre ce papier pour faire valider l'adoption et aussi pour que tu prennes mon nom. »

Tout du moins, c'était ce que lui avait dit l'homme opulent qui s'occupait de l'orphelinat. Ils prirent donc le taxi qui était resté devant le bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel de ville. Tom était resté discret et muet pendant tout le trajet, alors qu'Harry cherchait quelque chose qu'il pourrait lui dire et qui permettrait à la conversation de s'installer. Mais il n'y avait rien qui lui venait à l'esprit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus parlé à qui que se soit et quand il le faisait c'était souvent pour parler de la guerre, des mangemorts, des morts… De plus, il ne connaissait pas très bien l'époque, qu'elle soit moldue ou magique. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne un peu tout de même, il serait mauvais pour lui de parler de quelque chose qui n'existait pas encore.

Le passage en mairie se fit rapidement. Tom était reconnu comme étant son enfant et était devenu Tom Marvolo James. Il serait désormais domicilié au « Black Sheep Cottage » et Harry avait gagné le titre de parent, et personne ne pourrait le lui retirer. Ils avaient regagné le taxi, direction le cottage.

Harry ne désirait plus que rentrer chez lui... Chez eux. Pouvoir montrer à Tom la chambre qu'il avait faite pour lui. Bien sûr, elle ressemblait un peu à toutes les autres pièces de la maison : des meubles sombres et des rideaux et tentures claires et chaleureuses. Mais, il pourrait voir avec Tom pour la mettre plus à son goût et elle serait déjà plus personnelle quand les livres et les jouets –en voudrait-il ?– de Tom seraient dans la pièce.

Un autre sujet le tracassait un peu. Comment apprendre à Tom qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il savait que lui aussi en était un, sans que l'enfant ne prenne son adoption comme un geste de pitié ou de charité. Car sans aucun doute, c'était quelque chose qui ne plairait pas à Tom. Le trajet était donc une fois de plus silencieux, et rempli des pensées d'Harry. Tom semblait simplement inexpressif, et Harry aurait donné beaucoup pour l'entendre parler, ou pour connaître ses pensées.

Le taxi les déposa devant la petite maison de brique rouge.

« - Nous somme arriver chez nous, Tom. C'est notre maison. »

Il vit les yeux de ce dernier s'illuminer un peu alors qu'il le regardait.

« - Notre maison ? »

Son ton avait été parfaitement égal, comme si rien ne le surprenait. Pourtant la question en elle-même prouvait qu'il était hésitant face à ce détail. Harry lui offrit un petit sourire, il se sentait triste que Tom n'ai pas eu de maison plus tôt, mais aurait-il pût adopter Tom plus tôt sans que ça ne paraisse étrange au ministère magique qui devait connaître l'existence du jeune sorcier à l'orphelinat ? Sûrement, même, étaient-ils ceux qui l'avaient placé la.

« - Oui, notre maison. Il n'y a pas encore grand chose, mis a part les meubles et les ustensiles habituels. Mais nous pourrons acheter de quoi la décorer tous les deux ? »

Il se sentait plus à l'aise. Il avait vraiment eux une bonne idée. Tom n'était pas mauvais ici, juste bafoué et méfiant. Il ouvrit la maison, et le laissa entrer le premier. On voyait dans les yeux de Tom que ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait. Une maison neutre, mais chaleureuse.

« - Je vais te faire visiter. »

Tom le suivit, sans dire un mot. Le faire parler et obtenir sa confiance allait sûrement être quelque chose de dur.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le salon composé de deux canapés, un fauteuil, un table basse en fer forgé et en verre, deux grandes bibliothèques encore vides, une cheminé –il la ferait relier au réseau de cheminette plus tard– quelques meubles de rangement et une radio. Puis la cuisine et salle à manger. L'endroit était vraiment spacieux, et il avait fait installer des meubles avec vitres où l'on voyait une vaisselle blanche être exposée de façon très ordonnée comme une bonne ménagère. Il y avait une table suffisamment grande pour accueillir six personnes, voir deux de plus, si on se serrait un peu. Ensuite venait son bureau. L'endroit devait ressembler à n'importe quel bureau : des bibliothèques au mur, un bureau imposant au milieu de la pièce et derrière une grande baie vitrée. Harry avait précisé que c'était la seule pièce de la maison où Tom ne pourrait pas entrer sans son autorisation. Venait ensuite une véranda, qui était encore vide donnant sur un jardin en bien mauvais état. Bien qu'Harry avait retiré toutes les mauvaises herbes et autres d'un simple sortilège.

Ils avaient fini par monter à l'étage. Là, il y avait les chambres, toutes les deux assez semblables : un lit deux place, un bureau, une commode de rangement, une armoire et un coffre au pied du lit. La salle de bain ressemblait sans doute aux autres avec une baignoire, un lavabo, des toilettes et quelques commodes de rangement. Il y avait bien sûr d'autres toilettes en bas. Et, pour finir, une pièce inoccupée qui était assez grande, Harry aurait voulu l'arranger pour en faire une salle d'étude, mais il n'était pas sûr que l'idée plaise à Tom.

« - Tu peux aménager ta chambre comme tu le souhaites, la seule chose que je demande est qu'elle reste rangée et propre. Pour ce qui est des affaires que tu y mettras, je te propose d'y aller demain puisque la journée a été longue et que tu voudrais peut être te familiariser avec la maison. Aussi, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important. »

Tom hocha simplement la tête et le suivit au salon où ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur un canapé.

« - Tom, sais tu ce qu'est un sorcier ? Sais tu qu'il en existe vraiment ? »

Après tout, il ne pouvais pas savoir si Dumbledore était déjà passé ou non.

« - Un vieux sorcier est venu me dire que j'allais étudier dans son école. Vous êtes aussi un sorcier ? »

« - Hé bien, oui, je le suis. Vois-tu j'ai emménagé il y a quelques jours ici, je n'ai jamais eu le loisir d'avoir une compagne qui pourrait me donner des enfants. Pourtant, c'était un de mes plus grands rêves. » Il prit une pause, et sourit doucement. « Fonder une famille. C'est pourquoi, je me suis rendu à l'orphelinat, j'avais entendu dire qu'un enfant sorcier y était, toi. Et j'aimerais partager mes connaissances avec toi. Et plus, si tu acceptes. »

« … Plus ? »

Tom semblait troublé à présent, et c'était quelque chose de fantastique. Il ne ressemblait pas juste à quelqu'un qu'on aurait privé d'humanité, il était encore un enfant, il n'avait pas encore assez vécu pour tout rejeter. Harry chercha ses mots, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, il ne voulait pas le rebuter d'entrée de jeu, pourtant, il ressentait le besoin d'être sincère.

« - J'aimerais être ton père … pas juste un tuteur qui aurait ta garde. J'aimerais que tu me donne ta confiance, comme je te donne la mienne. Que tu n'hésites pas à venir me voir si quelque chose te dérange ou que tu ne va pas bien. Que tu n'ai pas peur de demander à avoir quelque chose qui te tiens à cœur, que ça soit matériel ou alimentaire. Je voudrais quelque chose de sincère. »

« - Mais, vous ne me connaissez pas. » Il y avait encore de la réserve dans ses mots. Il ne voulait pas croire à ça, il pouvait l'entendre mais pas encore l'accepter.

« - Nous apprendrons. »

« - Comment puis-je être sur que vous ne me renverrez pas là-bas. »

« - Pourquoi penses tu que je te renverrais ? Quelle raison aurais-je de le faire ? »

Tom ne répondait pas, il avait baissé la tête et semblait réfléchir. Ou plutôt se demandait s'il devait dire ce qu'il pensait.

« Si … Si vous ne m'aimez pas. »

Sans comprendre vraiment se qu'il lui arrivait, les larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Harry. Il venait de se revoir lui, au même âge demandant à sa tante si elle le détestait. Et ça semblait juste comme Tom à présent, il avait l'impression que comme lui l'enfant était sûr de la réponse et qu'elle n'était pas bonne. Il avait pensé « elle me déteste » et Tom devait penser « il ne m'aime pas ».

Ce dernier n'obtenant pas de réponse releva la tête vers lui, et Harry vit la surprise et l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage encore arrondi par l'enfance.

…

* * *

A suivre

Je ne sais pas encore ou je vais avec cette histoire, si vous avez des idée n'hésiter pas me les dire, je pourrais peut être les intégré a l'histoire.


	3. Chapitre 02

Désoler pour le retard que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. Mais ma rentrer en fac à largement retarder les choses. De plus m'as ligne internet n'est pas tous à fait installer, donc il se pourrais que j'ai quelque autre probleme pour poster les prochain chapitre.

je suis toujours preneuse d'une idée pour la suite.

je tenais aussi à remercier mes reviewer qui m'on pas laisser d'adresse et ne son pas enregistrer sur le site. (jamilarose, Nanami77, Krysta Sylphoria)

* * *

Les taches

Chapitre 02

Harry venait de se réveiller, et il était encore envahi des souvenirs de la veille. Ça avait été dur pour lui lorsque Tom, hésitant, lui avait dit « si vous ne m'aimez pas ». Il n'avait pas su réagir, et il se revoyait tellement à son âge. Il avait eu envie de le serrer dans ses bras, il savait que lui aurait aimé ça, mais peut être pas s'il c'était agit d'un étranger. Aussi Tom n'était pas tout à fait comme lui…

Du coup, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il s'était contenté de le regarder en pleurant. Il n'avait tout bonnement pas pu s'en empêcher. Tom et lui s'étaient retrouvés un peu mal à l'aise, et Harry n'avait pu que le rassurer, il s'était simplement rappelé un mauvais souvenir. Après, les choses s'étaient passées calmement, bien que l'ambiance n'était pas tout à fait détendue. Ils avaient pris leurs repas dans le silence et avaient rejoins leur chambre respective.

Harry haussa un peu les épaules, et pria Merlin que la journée d'aujourd'hui se passe le mieux possible et que les tensions soient évitées. Bien sûr, il se doutait que c'était un peu rêver. Machinalement, il alla se préparer dans la salle d'eau pour la journée, puis il gagna la cuisine. Assez surpris, il découvrit que Tom était déjà installé à une table, mais qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se servir à manger. Une part de lui avait envie de hurler qu'il aimait déjà se faire servir et obéir, pourtant il refoula vite l'idée pour demander.

« - Bonjour. Tu es levé depuis longtemps ? »

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, peut être que lui aussi était obsedé par ce qui s'était passé la veille.

« - Tu as faim ? Tu aurais dû te servir, même s'il n'y a pas encore grand chose dans les placards… »

Ce dernier détourna le regard, alors même que leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas encore croisés et répondit un peu gêné, tout du moins c'est ce qu'Harry pensait.

« - hm… On devait se lever tôt à l'orphelinat… on nous servait nos plats aussi ! Pour éviter le gaspillage. »

Harry sourit doucement et se morigéna mentalement. Voilà l'explication, Tom n'avait pas l'ambition d'avoir un serviteur pour lui apporter ses plats, il avait été stupide. Mais c'était dur d'imaginer que l'homme qu'il combattait à mort depuis plusieurs années, n'avait pas toujours été aussi cruel, froid et ambitieux.

« - Hé.. bien, ici, tu es chez toi, tu as le droit de dormir plus tard et de manger autant qu'il te plaît. Sans tomber dans l'excès bien sur ! Je devrais pouvoir trouver de quoi faire quelques pancakes avec des œufs et un peu de lait. Qu'en dis-tu ?»

« - Oui, s'il te plait. »

Tom ne semblait pas parler beaucoup mais il était très poli, est-ce que son aversion pour les moldus était née du refus de Dumbledore de le faire quitter l'orphelinat ? Ou bien, son simple statut de sorcier avait-il réussi à faire dégrader l'ambiance qui régnait déjà autour de lui dans cet endroit, qu'il jugeait lui même déjà assez horrible.

Il prépara calmement le repas. Il était plutôt doué pour la confection de plats typiques anglais, mais surtout de plats « normaux » puisque sa famille l'avait initié assez tôt pour se voir débarrasser de cette corvée. Mais ça ne le gênait pas, c'était les seuls moments où sa famille l'avait laissé tranquille et cuisiner l'avait toujours un peu détendu aussi, il pouvait piocher quelques morceaux de nourriture et, s'il était surpris, il pouvait prétendre qu'il vérifiait la cuisson. C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait faire et il trouvait très satisfaisant de pouvoir combler Tom sur un point de vue purement physique.

Une fois le déjeuner prêt, il amena les assiettes et tenta de faire la conversation. Il pouvait se le permettre, il y avait quelques courses qu'il devait faire et en parler à Tom serait une bonne chose. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas simple, il avait oublié comment faire aussi, il connaissait à peine Tom.

« - Bien, je t'ai dis que nous irions faire quelques courses aujourd'hui. Je pensais aller dans quelques boutiques moldues et magiques, comme ça tu pourrais découvrir un peu ton monde. T'acheter quelque vêtements, livres, jouets et autre… ? »

« - Moldu ? »

Définitivement pas bavard toutefois, il semblait que l'idée de faire un tour dans le monde magique l'enchantait assez.

« - Les moldu sont les gens sans pouvoirs magiques. L'idée de cette journée te plaît ? »

« - Sommes nous obligés d'aller dans la partie… moldu ? »

Harry sourit doucement. Peut-être avait-il déjà quelques rancœurs à cette époque. Bien, il se chargerait de les lui faire oublier, même s'il ne se mêlerait pas vraiment à cette population.

« - Nous ne sommes pas obligés, mais certains moldus ont fait des choses tout à fait intéressantes, et de grandes choses qu'il serait bien que tu connaisses toi aussi. Le savoir est la clé de tout. »

Il savait que cette remarque plairaît à Tom après tout sa doctrine n'était pas si différente, ça devait être quelque chose comme « le savoir est la clé du pouvoir », et connaissant son ambition. Enfin même s'il semblait être assez d'accord avec sa dernière remarque, le monde moldu ne semblait pas vraiment l'emballer, comme s'il estimait en avoir déjà trop vu. Toutefois il ne répliqua rien, haussant simplement les épaules.

« - Nous partirons quand tu sera prêt, comme ça on pourra passer la journée dehors, à faire des emplettes. »

Le déjeuner terminé, Tom était directement monté se préparer pour la journée. Harry lui avait monté quelques affaires qu'il avait magiquement ensorcelées pour prendre la taille de Tom. Ça serait largement suffisant pour aujourd'hui après Tom aurait ses propres vêtements. Il espérait qu'il aurait le temps de faire tout ce qu'il avait prévu.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment flâner toute la journée dans les magasins. Aussi, à l'époque d'où il venait, il était plutôt obligé de rester cloitré entre les murs de Poudlard, ou quelque abri miteux près des champs de bataille. Aussi sortir dans le monde « civil » avait graduellement représenté une menace mortelle et permanente pour lui et bon nombre de personnes.

Mais, à cette époque, les choses étaient moins dures, il y avait certes une guerre, mais elle restait assez cloisonnées entre les aurors du ministère et le mage noir de l'époque : Grindelwald.

Tom finit par redescendre, un regard septique pour les vêtements qu'Harry lui avait fait passer. Comme s'il doutait des capacités que le monde magique avait pu développer. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout savoir.

« - Tu est prêt ? Le taxi nous attend devant la maison. »

« - Oui. Ou allons-nous en premier ? »

Ils rejoignirent le taxi noir arrêté devant la maison, Harry demanda le centre ville et répondit à Tom.

« - Je pensais qu'on pourrait commencer par t'acheter des vêtements. Tu aimes quel style de vêtements ? »

Tom fronça les sourcils perplexe et demanda « - Je peux vraiment choisir ? »

« - Bien sûr puisque je te le demande. Après tout il serait mal avisé pour moi de choisir tes vêtements alors que tu es assez grand pour le faire. Non ? »

Il hocha simplement la tête. Tom était encore très septique et toujours surpris de la prévenance d'Harry. Il en était toutefois très touché, bien qu'il ait préféré mourir que de l'avouer.

« - Je ne sais pas, des vêtements simples je suppose. » Il hésita un peu puis rajouta avec une légère appréhension. « Quelque chose d'un peu classe. »

Harry sourit doucement. Il se doutait bien que Tom n'allait pas se transformer en punk, rapeur ou tout autre de ces styles vestimentaires. Non, c'était tout simplement impensable, mais il s'était imaginé que Tom exigerait des costumes sur mesure ou quelque chose dans ces goûts là. Bien sûr, il aurait pu se le permettre, mais un enfant pouvait tout de même se permettre une certaine décontraction vestimentaire.

« - Je pense avoir une idée de ce que tu pourrais aimer. »

Peu de temps après, le taxi les déposa en ville. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de trouver une boutique qui avait l'air de satisfaire Harry et Tom. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la boutique et se dirigèrent tout d'abord vers les pantalons.

« - Je pense que tu devrais choisir quelques jeans noirs. C'est confortable et si on sait quoi mettre avec on peut se donner une certaine allure. Peut être un pantalon en lin, enfin, il faudrait voir ce que ça donne sur toi, ensuite quelques pantalons en toile, je suis sur que cela t'ira bien. »

Tom semblait l'écouter assez religieusement et approuver ses conseils, comme s'il pouvait déjà voir l'effet que ces vêtements provoqueraient sur lui.

« - Est-ce que je pourrais prendre quelques pantalons de sport aussi ? »

La question surprit Harry, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il souhaite pratiquer un sport. Mais ce n'était pas dérangeant bien au contraire, lui aussi aimait beaucoup le sport.

« - Nous irons dans une boutique spécialisée si tu le souhaite. »

Il hocha la tête, sélectionna quelques pantalons et sembla hésiter à en prendre plus.

« - N'hésite pas à en prendre, après tout nous devons refaire ta garde robe. »

Ce dernier sourit discrètement et en prit quelques uns de plus avant de se diriger vers la cabine d'essayage.

Les deux heures qui suivirent se passèrent dans la même ambiance. Tom choisissait des vêtements et écoutait les conseils d'Harry en la matière. Harry avait même plutôt bon goût contrairement à ce qu'avait bien pu croire un certain blond de son époque.

Ainsi après plusieurs jeans, pantalons en toile, quelques joggings (le pantalon en lin avait été abandonné), quelques t-shirts pour le sport, quelques polos de couleur sobre (noir, blanc), chemises, sweats et pulls, quelques vestes et manteaux. Venait ensuite les chaussures et donc évidemment, une paire de basket, de joggers, quelques mocassins, une paire de bottines pour hommes (ce qui avait étonné Harry).

Ils s'étaient rendu dans une librairie. Harry avait bien remarqué la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus que le jeune homme avait quitté son livre à regret. Aussi, il représentait un puits de savoir, l'enfant serait donc heureux de remplir sa bibliothèque. Les consignes là aussi avaient été simples, Tom choisissait ce qu'il voulait et combien il en voulait, Harry avait seulement demandé à ce que les livres ne soient pas tous « apprendre », il voulait que Tom puisse lire aussi quelques histoires seulement parce qu'elles étaient jolies et non pas parce qu'elles vous apprenaient quelque chose.

Tom n'en avait pas pris tant que ça, mais avait demandé s'il pourrait revenir plus tard. Harry l'avait rassuré que ce n'était pas un problème.

Un peu fatigués, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un restaurant, pour faire une pause, une transition, aussi pour remplir leurs estomacs.

« - Merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez acheté. »

Harry était toujours heureux de la politesse de Tom. Mais il était un peu triste que celui-ci passe encore du tutoiement au vouvoiement et aussi parce qu'il sentait dans la voix de Tom que celui-ci considérait ces achats comme quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

« - Mais de rien Tom, et tu sais je préfère vraiment que tu me tutoie. Maintenant choisi ce qu'il te ferait plaisir avant que le serveur n'arrive. Après ça nous pourrons explorer la seconde partie de notre programme. »

Tom sourit et plongea dans son menu comme si il pouvait faire accélérer le temps. On pouvait dire que c'était une bonne journée. Les craintes d'Harry n'étaient pas fondées, tout se passait bien et Tom continuait d'afficher ce petit sourire heureux, satisfait. Lui même se sentait très heureux, il avait la possibilité de rendre sa famille heureuse, il avait la vie qu'il avait toujours désirée. Si on lui avait dit que les choses seraient aussi simples. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus trop rêver, les difficultés il y en aurait toujours, même si elles seraient différentes de ce qu'il avait vécu.

Le serveur arriva pour prendre leurs commandes, et Tom le regarda hésitant et s'apprêtais à lui demander son accord quant au plat. Pour lui tout semblait cher et il ne voulait pas que l'homme dépense tout son argent pour lui, après il risquait de le renvoyer parce qu'il coûtait trop cher. Pourtant Harry repoussa ses paroles en lui indiquant de dire le plat qu'il voulait au serveur. Il le fit donc gêné, mais tout de même satisfait de pouvoir goûter à autre chose que la bouillie infâme qu'on leur servait le midi à l'orphelinat. Le repas fini et l'addition payée ils se rendirent près d'un petit bar que les moldus ne semblaient pas remarquer.

« - Le chaudron baveur est un passage entre le monde moldu et magique. C'est ici que nous viendrons à chaque fois que nous voudrons aller dans le monde magique. »

Tom semblait septique. Vraiment septique. Vivre chez les moldus lui avait donné un côté terre à terre qu'il était dur d'imaginer chez Voldemort qui avait montré et usé d'imagination dans la création de sorts. Mais sûrement que la circonstance l'y avait poussé.

« - Bien je veux que tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi, comme tu ne connais pas encore l'endroit ça ne serais pas prudent. »

Ce dernier se renfrogna mais obéis. Il semblait ne pas apprécier d'être traité comme un enfant, pourtant ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'Harry avait demandé ça, il voulait seulement calmer ses crainte. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance. Il n'allait toutefois pas se justifier, il poussa la porte du bar, et plusieurs regards convergèrent sur eux. Cette porte ne devait pas être beaucoup utilisée à cette époque également. Il salua d'un bref signe de tête le barman (qu'il ne connaissait pas) et ses clients, puis se dirigea vers « la porte » du monde magique.

D'un coup de baguette, les pierres s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître le chemin de traverse. Tom avait les yeux écarquillés démesurément. Une chose est sûre il ne croirait plus que parler aux serpents et bouger les objets par la pensée étaient les seules choses qu'un sorcier pouvait faire.

« - Ça te plaît ? »

« - C'est… … … waouh. »

Harry laissa échapper un rire. Oui Tom était son fils, il était père et il commençait une nouvelle vie.

« - Alors que voudrais-tu faire en premier ? »

« - Acheter des livres et… je ne sais pas que peut-on faire ici ? »

« - Beaucoup de choses, mais allons à la librairie je te ferais visiter après. »

Ils dévalisèrent la librairie. Tom avait posé quelques questions et il était ressorti avec une montagne de livres utiles. Quelques livres d'histoire, la création du monde magique tel qu'il l'était aujourd'hui, un livre sur Poudlard. Les lois qui régissaient le monde magique. Harry se demandait s'il allait vraiment lire les livres. D'autres sur la métamorphose, la DCFM, les potions, la botanique… en fait un livre pour débutant pour chaque matière qui serait enseignée à Poudlard. Voilà qui allait bien l'occuper. Harry s'était pris quelques livres de cuisine pour pouvoir confectionner quelques plats « magiques ».

Tom lui avait demander aussi un chaudron et quelques ingrédients. Mais Harry lui avait expliqué que lui même n'était pas très bon et comme une potion pouvait être dangereuse à réaliser il préférait ne pas lui acheter. Mais s'il désirait en faire il pourrait toujours se renseigner pour voir si un maitre des potions offrait quelques cours à domicile et si ce n'était pas trop cher.

Ils étaient ensuite partis pour une boutique de Quiditch et Tom avait été très septique, disant que voler sur un balai en bois était de la folie pure. Pourtant il dû s'incliner quand il vit en vitrine quelque images de joueurs professionnels effectuer plusieurs mouvements sur le dit balais en bois. Harry n'avais pas pu résister et en avait acheté deux, pas les plus cher, mais des bons balais selon lui. Même si Tom était encore un peu septique Harry se promettait de lui apprendre ce sport qu'il chérissait et qui l'aidait tant à s'évader.

Ils avaient encore visités plusieurs boutiques les farces et attrapes (qui ne valaient pas celles de Fred et George selon-lui), les confiseries … ils s'étaient arrêtés chez un glacier appréciant la courte pause. De là, Harry voyait l'animalerie et une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« - Dis moi Tom, cela te plairait-il d'avoir un animal de compagnie ? »

Ce dernier releva les yeux vers son nouveau « père ». Comme pour demander d'où lui venait cette idée. Harry pointa donc l'animalerie du doigt.

« - Je ne sais pas trop si je saurais m'en occuper. »

« - Ils vendent sûrement quelques livres pour ça, ne t'en fais pas, dit moi seulement si ça te plairait. »

« - Oui je crois. »

Harry se leva et entraina Tom derrière lui sans rien dire. Il était presque aussi excité que Tom. Aussi, il avait conscience qu'il aurait besoin d'un hibou coursier assez rapidement. Surtout si Albus apprenait que Tom n'était plus à l'orphelinat et il ne doutait pas que ce dernier l'apprenne.

Le magasin semblait charmant et les plus beaux spécimens étaient exposés.

« - Je vais parler au vendeur, je te laisse choisir en attendant. »

Harry fit comme il l'avait dit et demanda au vendeur de lui présenter ses hiboux coursier. Il ne savait pas vraiment qui il allait prendre, mais il ne voulait pas d'une chouette blanche, elle lui rappellerait trop Hedwige et, pour lui, la chouette était unique. Il choisit un hibou kétoupa brun, il aimait beaucoup l'oiseau qui avait le port noble, sérieux, mais aussi parce que généralement les sorciers choisissaient des hiboux grand duc ou des chouettes. Il voulait se démarquer, il n'était pas Mr tout-le-monde il avait appris à l'accepter et il le revendiquait même.

Pendant ce temps, Tom avait pratiquement visité toute la boutique, sans avoir le coup de cœur qui vous disait « c'est lui, pas un autre ». Il arriva vers le fond et immédiatement il pu sentir que les gens n'allaient jamais jusque là.

//Encore un stupide deux pattes qui s'est perdu.//

Surpris, il s'approcha pour observer ce que contenait les cages, qui en fait était des vivariums. Des serpents. Un vrai sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, voilà l'animal qu'il désirait, pourtant il était sûr que personne n'en voudrait et qu'Harry refuserait qu'il en prenne un pour chez eux. Les gens avaient peur des serpents.

//Je ne suis ni stupide, ni perdu.// finit-il par répondre.

Une chose était sure, ce n'était pas l'impoli serpent qui l'avait insulté qu'il prendrait.

//Un parleur. Veuillez l'excuser il ne savait pas, il ne supporte plus d'entendre les deux pattes hurler et partir en courant lorsqu'ils se sont égarés ici. Est-tu venu pour choisir l'un d'entre nous.//

//Je ne pense pas avoir le droit.//

Tom baissa la tête. Finalement la journée ne serait pas si bonne que ça, puisque les seuls animaux qui lui plaisaient dans cette boutique étaient les serpents, or il était persuadé qu'Harry ne le laisserait pas prendre un reptile. Le garçon n'avait pas remarqué que son tuteur était venu le chercher et qu'il se trouvait derrière lui.

//Tu pense que je refuserais ?// Sourit Harry.

* * *

A suivre...

j'espère que ça vous aura plus.


	4. Chapitre 03

Les taches

Chapitre 03

//Je ne pense pas avoir le droit.//

Tom baissa la tête. Finalement la journée ne serais pas si bonne que ça, puisque les seul animaux qui lui plaisait dans cette boutique était les serpents, or il était persuader qu'Harry ne le laisserais pas prendre un reptile. Le garçon n'avait pas remarqué que son tuteur était venu le chercher et qu'il se trouvait derrière lui.

//Tu pense que je refuserais ?// Sourit Harry.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Tom sursauta et se tourna dans un même temps. Il avait reconnue la voie d'Harry, mais ne venait-il pas de parler fourchelangue ? C'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Harry, lui, était plutôt heureux de surprendre Tom. Il pourrait également amener la conversation sur la langue des serpents plus facilement, sans gêne. Il sourit et répéta sur un ton légèrement plus amusé.

//Tu pense que je refuserais ?//

// Vous êtes fourchelangue ?//

Ce dernier n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il continué d'utiliser le même langage, que les sorcier qualifier facilement de mauvais, hérité des arts sombres. Harry lui, trouvais que la situation pouvais devenir dangereuse, si les gens de la boutique entendait leurs conversation, ou plutôt leurs échange de sifflement. Ça ne serais vraiment pas bon pour eux, c'était aussi une chose qu'il devrait apprendre à Tom.

« - Il serait plus prudent de reprendre en anglais, et pour répondre à t'as question, cela me semble évident non ? »

Tom hochait la tête. Il comprenait que peut de personne pouvais parler au serpent, après tous la réaction du vieux sorcier qui était venue le voir à l'orphelinat était assez clair à ce sujet. Quand il était venu le voir, il avait semblé penser qu'il était une sorte de gosse à plaindre pour l'homme. Mais quand il était repartit, ces épaules était tendu, et il se rappeler du visage figer par la surprise quand il lui avait dit pour son don.

Donc celui qui l'avait adopté avait les mêmes dons que lui. Il ne refuserait donc pas qu'il prenne un compagnon parmi ceux présent ici ?!

« - Est-ce que… je pourrais… »

« - Lequel t'intéresse ? Ils m'ont tous l'aire de bon compagnon. »

Les yeux de Tom semblaient s'illuminer. Alors il allait vraiment le laisser prendre un serpent pour compagnon. Son regard parcourut rapidement les vivariums, son regard se posait sur chacun et il voulait se décider avant qu'Harry ne change d'avis, mais il n'arrivait à rien comme ça. Harry lui riait sous cape, le comportement de Tom était vraiment touchant.

Le nouveaux père qu'il était, décida de lui laisse un peut d'espace pour qu'il se sente moins stresser et puisse choisir son compagnon. Pour ça il était parti un peu plus loin, il était alors tombé nez à nez avec un serpent qui semble retournez à son vivarium une souris a moitie en bouche qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir manger. Il ne s'aperçut que quelque temps après, qu'il avait pris le risque de s'échapper pour nourrir un petit serpent qui ne semblait vraiment pas très vivace.

// Est-ce que je peux aider ?//

Voilà, Ginny dirais qu'il avait encore son complexe du héros, il voulait vraiment éviter que les personne souffre. Peut importe à qu'elle race il appartenait. Aussi il avait reprit en fourchelangue, alors qu'il disait quelque minutes plutôt a Tom que c'était dangereux. Le plus grand des deux serpents, celui qui avait rapporté la souris, le regarda un moment, léchant son odeur dans l'aire à l'aide de sa langue.

// Mon fils est malade, le deux pattes qui s'occupe de nous à déjà tuer plusieurs de mes petits. Je pense que je n'pourrais même pas en sauver un.//

C'était visiblement une femelle, mais il trouvait étrange qu'elle s'attache tant à ces petit, généralement les serpents abandonner leurs progéniture sous la terre jusqu'à éclosion et ne s'en occupait plus. Peut être qu'être forcer de vivre derrière une vitre avait quelque peut changer leurs instinct. Ou peut être était-ce simplement une caractéristique de cette espèce de serpent. Après tous il ne prétendre pas les connaître tous, surtout ceux qui posséder des propriétés magique comme s'emblait l'indiqué le nom du rayon.

Une chose était certain, il se sentait triste pour la mère et sans plus réfléchir il prit le plus jeune dans ces mains, et fit circuler sa magie dans le petit être. Il avait pu constater quelque année plutôt qu'une concentration de magie guérissait les plaies ou les maladies les plus bénignes, mais qui pouvait s'avérer mortelle ou extrêmement douloureuse si pas soignez. Le petit serpent semblait aller un peut mieux, mais il aurait besoins de vivre dans de meilleurs condition, l'endroit était vraiment trop froid pour des reptiles.

« - Est-ce qu'on peut prendre ces deux la ? »

Il sursauta surpris, Tom avait du se rapprocher de lui quand il parlait avec les deux petit reptiles. Acheter c'est deux la, permettre à la mère de sauver son enfant, permettre à Tom d'être contente … ça semblait une bonne idée. Aussi il pourrait avoir un compagnon.

// Allez-vous nous amener dans votre demeure et sauvez mon enfant ?//

Bien sur dis comme ça il ne pouvait qu'accepter. Il hocha la tête, remis le petit serpent à Tom et tandis son bras à la femelle. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et s'enroula autour de son bras.

Ils finirent en caisses, les vendeurs semblait à la foie content de se débarrasser des reptiles, mais aussi dégouter que certaine personne ose en acheter. Tom et lui ne s'était donc pas attarder plus que ça dans la boutique. Il était allé chercher quelque robe sorcière sobre et quelqu'un plus habiller pour les soirées, puis ils étaient rentrés chez eux.

o0o0o0o0o

Une fois rentré, il avait fait connaissance avec les deux reptiles. Naginie et son petit, slyth. Harry c'était un peut crisper au nom, mais le serpent à cette époque lui avait fait une bonne impression, peut être que le fait des perdre ces petits et vivre avec un maître amer et mauvais l'avait rendus elle même mauvaise. Aussi elle était à l'époque son familier il était logique qu'elle le serait aussi à cette époque.

Naginie allais suivre Tom, elle serait ça fidèle compagne. Lui s'occuperais de Slyth, il avait partagé ça magie pour sauver le petit être, il était lié à présent.

Il semblait que les choses seraient bonnes. Naginie avait une dette envers lui, elle protégerait Tom et veillerais à ce qu'il ne se trompe pas de chemin. Lui, il prendrait soins de Slyth et pourrais ainsi combler la solitude qu'avait amené la perte de sa fidèle compagne Edwige.

Ils étaient tous monté dans la chambre de Tom, pour aménager ça chambre avec les derniers achats. Harry l'avait aidé à ranger ces nouveaux vêtement dans la penderie, après leurs avoir lancé un sortilège de propreté. Tous le monde avait du mettre leurs mains dessus, et les sortilèges était bien plus efficace que les machine moldu. Les livres achetés dans le monde moldu finirent sur la commode et classer par genre. Les livres acheter dans le monde magique, était quand à eux placer dans la bibliothèque et trier religieusement par matière et niveaux de difficulté. Tom plaça ensuite les quelques bibelots acheté sur les étagères, la bibliothèque, la commode.

La pièce semblait encore un peut impersonnel, mais on pouvait sentir que quelqu'un était la. C'était très important pour lui, et il pouvait sentir que ça l'était tout autant pour Tom.

Harry était parti pour ranger ces propres achats, une fois cela fait, il retourna au salon. Tom était déjà la et discutait avec nagini, qu'il semblait beaucoup s'apprécier. Slyth était quand a lui endormis, bien au chaud sur les genoux de Tom. Harry s'était intégrer a la conversation, et ils avaient parlé de tous et de rien. Du monde magique surtout, puisque Tom y revenait souvent. Harry se faisait un plaisir d'apprendre à Tom tous ce qu'il savait.

Mais bientôt l'heure d'aller ce coucher arriva, il se faisait tard et la journée avait été chargée.

« - Harry, ou est-ce que Nagini et Slyth vont dormir ? » Tom avait posé la question, laissant Nagini monter sur son bras et venir s'enrouler autour de celui-ci.

Harry sourit doucement, il pouvait sentir l'envie de Tom de voir son serpent dormir avec lui. Aussi il pouvait comprendre le besoin que ce dernier ressentait à ne pas trop exiger, comme si cela finirais par l'énerver et qu'il le renverrait a l'orphelinat, ou le priverais de tout ce qu'il avait pu obtenir.

« - Tu ne t'en aie sûrement pas rendu compte. Mais toi et Nagini avait crée un lien, elle est pour toi ce qu'on appelle dans le monde magique, ton familier. Donc il serait plus sage que ton amie ne te quitte plus. »

On pouvait lire la compréhension et la reconnaisse dans les yeux de Tom. Mais aussi une curiosité, comme s'il aurait souhaité en connaître plus sur le sujet. Il savait que Tom été passionnée par les études, et adorais en connaître toujours un peut plus. Mais ce n'était plus une heure pour s'attarder sur le sujet.

« - Allez, vas te couchez. Nous en reparlerons demain si tu le souhaite. » Tom semblait hésiter, comme s'il voulait rajouter quelque chose. « Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? »

« - Est-ce que … tu pourrais m'apprendre comment fonctionne le monde magique, et tous ce que je devrais savoir ? »

Harry alla lui ébouriffer les cheveux dans un geste affectueux.

« - Bien sur, si tu veux nous passerons 1 heure par jour et je t'apprendrais ce que je sais. » Harry pensais aussi qu'il faudrait inscrire Tom à l'école, pour la rentré.

Il ne pouvait simplement pas privée l'enfant d'éducation. Il espéré seulement que les choses se passerais bien avec les autres enfants. Il se rappelait très bien de comment lui était traité à l'école, mais peut-être que tous cela n'était du qu'à son horrible cousin Dudley.

« - Je pourrais étudier plus d'une heure, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. »

« - Je m'en doute, mais tu es encore un enfant. Tu as besoins de t'amuser et Nagini a besoins que tu t'occupe d'elle. »

« - D'accord. » On pouvait sentir que ça ne plaisait pas vraiment à Tom, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. « Et ou va dormir Slyth ? »

Harry sourit, alors qu'il prenait le petit serpent qui s'enrouler doucement autour de son bras.

« - Il se trouve qu'il est mon familier. Alors il dormira avec moi. Maintenant au lit. »

Cette fois-ci Tom ne se fit pas prier et monta dans sa chambre, récupéra un pyjama. Il alla donc dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et enfiler son pyjama. Harry de son côté faisait de même, et bientôt tous deux se souhaité la bonne nuit.

o0o0o0o0o

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Son corps était couvert de sueur, les draps lui collait a la peau, et on pouvait lire dans son regard la panique et l'horreur. Il avait encore rêvé… un rêve bien loin d'être agréable.

Voldemort torturais et tuer, encore et encore et encor. Les gens qui lui étaient proches. Ces parents. Son parrain Sirius. Remus. Dumbledor. Ron, les jumeaux, Hermione, Ginny. Nevile, Seamus, Dean, Cedric… les membres de l'ordre. Les gens qui croyaient en lui.

Et puis il y avait ces yeux, ces yeux rouges sang, rouge folie grand ouvert qui semblait le suivre, le traquer, lui promettre qu'il allait souffrir encore, que rien n'était fini. Il pouvait entendre le rire sardonique et froid de l'homme, sa voix sifflante lui promettre mille morts. Il pouvait voir, les hommes vêtu de robe noir, masqué par la mort, se tordre de rire, se moquer de lui, de sa faiblesse, de son incapacité a protéger les gens qu'il aime. Mais aussi il riait pour tous ces gens a terre hurlant de douleur et de terreur qui suppliait Voldemort, suppliait les Mangemort de les épargner. C'est gens qui lui reprochait de ne pas les avoir sauvé, de les avoir abandonné.

C'était pourtant un simple rêve. Un simple cauchemar comme il en faisait toujours. Beaucoup de ces proche n'était pas mort de la main de voldemort lui-même. Beaucoup d'entre eux avait volontairement donné ça vie pour lui, et il savait que ce n'était en rien ça faute. Combien même il aurait voulut les sauver, les choses n'était pas destiner à ce passer bien pour lui. Mais ces choses allaient changer. Il sauverait Tom et donc sauverais le monde.

Il se leva pour allait se rincer le visage et faire partir les dernière trace du rêve. Le miroir lui renvoyer l'image d'une personne hanté, on aurait presque dit qu'il n'avait jamais connu que l'horreur. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, il allait lire une de ces nouvelles acquisitions jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour Tom d'être réveillé. Slyth dormait profondément, toujours enlacer autour de son bras, et c'était bien qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé, le petit avait besoin de sommeil.

Alors qu'il allait descendre pour rejoindre son bureau, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la chambre de Tom. Il se rappelait des histoires que lui avait raconté ces camarades de dortoir, leurs parents lorsqu'il était plus jeune venais surveiller leurs sommeil et les réveillé lorsqu'il cauchemardait avant des les rassurer dans une douce étreinte et avec un chocolat chaud. Alors il avait juste envie d'être un bon père, et de surveillé lui aussi le sommeil de son enfant.

Il pénétra doucement dans la chambre, elle était calme et les volets laisser filtrer les rayons de la lune, éclairant faiblement le visage de tom. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement Nagini à ces côté. Il sourit, son mauvais rêve oublié, il laissa ces doigts glisser dans les cheveux de Tom et il remonta tendrement la couverture sur lui avant de quitter la chambre.

On ne pouvait pas imaginer, combien la réalisation d'un rêve –avoir un fils, une vrai famille – pouvait être si reposant. Il se sentait calme et serins, et indubitablement confiant pour l'avenir.

Arriver dans son bureau il prit son livre de recette sorcière et parti ce faire un thé dans la cuisine. Il pourrait préparer un petit déjeuner à la sorcier, cela ferais peut-être plaisir a Tom. Les dernières heures avant l'aube c'était passé ainsi, dans le silence et la chaleur de la pièce. Harry avait appris quelque recette intéressante, et puisque le soleil était enfin lever Tom ne tarderais pas, donc il pouvait commencer à préparer le repas sorcier.

// Ça sens bon ?// Siffla Slyth qui venait de se réveillé.

// C'est notre petit déjeuner, tu voudras en goûter ?//

//Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…//

Harry avait fini de préparer le porridge, des toasts à la marmelade et le jus de citrouille. Il ne savait pas si c'était bien bon pour un serpent d'avoir ce genre d'alimentation, mais ça ne lui ferais sûrement pas de mal.

« - Bonjours ! »

Harry se retourna pour voir Tom, visiblement bien réveillé et plutôt de bonne humeur. Nagini était autour de son cou et sifflait joyeusement un bonjour a lui et son fils qui continuait de regarder le porridge.

« - Assied toi et déguste. Je nous es concoctés un petit déjeuner sorcier, j'espère que ça te plaira. »

« - Merci. » Fit Tom en s'asseyant.

« - Tu as bien dormis ? Tu t'es assez reposer. »

Tom le regardait curieux. Il n'était décidément pas habitué à ce qu'on prenne soins de lui, et il trouvait les questions d'Harry parfois dépourvue d'intérêt pourtant il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se réchauffait à ces simples questions.

« - Oui, la journée d'hier était longue. Mais je me suis assez reposer. »

//Je peut avoir du .// Supplia Slyth.

Harry, Tom rirent tous les deux du ton suppliant du petit serpent. Nagini aussi semblait rire, mais le son produit était très étrange et à la foie apaisante. Ne voulant pas faire attendre son nouveau compagnon plus longtemps, Harry lui rapprocha une assiette de la fameuse bouillie.

« - Je ne savais pas que les serpent pouvait manger comme nous !? »

// Les familier peuvent manger comme leurs maîtres, petit Tom // Répondit Nagini, Informant de se faite Tom, et Harry qui n'avais pas connaissance de ce détaille.

C'est à cette instant que la sonnette retenti, gâchant un peut l'ambiance jovial et bonne enfant qui avait envahie la table du petit déjeuner. Harry, suivit de Tom, alla ouvrir la porte de leurs maisons, leurs black sheep cotatge pour tomber nez à nez avec le plus grand sorcier du siècle… ou du moins le serait-il.

« - Bonjours, je suis Albus Dumbledor, professeur de métamorphose dans l'école de Poudlard. On m'a envoyé pour parler de l'enfant que vous avez adopté récemment. »

* * *

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 04

Les taches

Chapitre 04

* * *

_« - Bonjours, je suis Albus Dumbledor, professeur de métamorphose dans l'école de Poudlard. On m'a envoyé pour parler de l'enfant que vous avez adopté récemment. »_

Dire qu'Harry était surpris était un euphémisme. Bien sur il s'était plus ou moins attendu à ce que son anciens mentor vienne leurs rendre visite, mais il pensée plutôt le voir d'ici quelque mois, ou même peut avant la rentré des classes de Tom. Mais pas si tôt, pas s'en en être prévenue, pas comme ça. Pas quelque jour après son adoption, pas de si bon matin alors qu'il venait à peine de se lever et n'avais même pas encore entamé leurs petit déjeuner.

Il n'avait pas pensé que les choses se passeraient comme ça. Dumbledor et ces horribles robe sorcière criarde et au petit dessin particulièrement ridicule et immature, les yeux pétillant de malice et déjà sur le pas de la porte. Il le connaissait bien, et il pouvait y lire une lueur de calcul et d'attention extrême. Sûrement devait-il pensait qu'il était une sorte de mage noir, qui avait appris pour l'héritier de Serpentard et avait voulu en faire son adepte.

Il ne pensait pas neutrement, il voulait d'abor s'imaginer le mal pour ensuite être détromper. Mais il savait que même détromper, l'homme garderait un œil sur eux, et c'était agaçant. Comme si même ici il n'avait pas le droit a une plaine liberté, et qu'on continuerait d'avoir ces agissements à l'œil.

« - Bonjour professeur, je suis étonner qu'on envoie quelqu'un comme vous si tôt pour parler de se genre d'affaire. Voyez nous n'avons pas eu le temps de déjeuner encore. »

Harry n'avais pas envie d'être impolie, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être agréable. A force de côtoyer Ron il avait fini par prendre certaine de ces habitude, comme c'elle d'être grognon et particulièrement énerver si on l'empêcher de déjeuner convenablement. Aussi il n'avait pas envie que Tom subisse encore les préjuger des gens parce qu'il avait quelque ancêtre qui n'était pas apprécier du monde sorcier.

« - Vous m'en voyez désoler, mais le ministère de la magie estime que cette affaire dois être traité au plutôt. De part ma position au sein du mangemagot et étant un des futurs professeurs du jeune homme, il on naturellement pensé à moi. »

Tom était derrière Harry et s'en vraiment sans rendre compte il s'était accrocher au haut de celui-ci. Harry lui fronçait les sourcils, le jeune Dumbledor ne lui plaisait pas il semblait trop orgueilleux et quelque peu narcissique. L'homme qu'il connaissait était plus sage et plus modeste, bien qu'il soit autant manipulateur, il supposait.

« - Je suppose que je dois vous inviter à en discuter dans ce cas ? »

« - C'est exact. »

Harry s'écarta pour le laissait passée, Tom lui restait bien dans son dos. Il semblait qu'il ne voulait pas voir l'homme et il trouvait ça tout à fait compréhensible. Nagini, elle s'était cacher sous les vêtements de son jeune maître et ne bougeais plus, ne voulant pas être repérer, Slyth avait fait de même.

Ils rejoignirent tous deux l'homme qui avait gagné le salon et s'était assis tranquillement. Surement que son statue de vielle homme excuser certaine impolitesse, mais cela agaçait prodigieusement Harry qui savait que l'homme n'était pas aussi faible que la grande majorité des gens de son âge. Il vint s'asseoir sur le canapé –Tom s'assied près de lui– puisque l'homme s'était approprié le fauteuil.

« - Si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais que nous terminions rapidement cette conversation. J'ai quelque obligation pour la journée, qui ne peut être plus retardé. »

Il avait surtout un déjeuner à entamer, aussi il voulait passer une journée au calme avec Tom. Peut-être prévoir de l'inscrire dans une école et toutes les modalités qui allaient de paire avec une inscription.

« - Bien sur, bien sur. Je suppose que lorsque vous avez adopté le jeune Tom vous étiez au courant de sa condition de sorcier. »

« - Je l'était. »

« - Le ministre ce pose quelque question concernant ce choix. Pourquoi être allé chercher un sorcier dans un orphelinat moldu, plutôt que dans nos orphelinats sorciers. »

Harry était choqué. Le choc empêché bien heureusement de laisser par à son comportement emporter et la colère qui était mis au second plan. Il exister des orphelinats sorcier et n'y Tom, n'y lui n'avait pu en bénéficier. Pourquoi ? Il serra un peut plus les dents. Non il ne devait pas s'énerver, tous irais bien.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'il soit juste et prudent de laisser nos enfant chez les moldu. Comme vous le savait les enfants font preuve de magie instinctive, et notre ministère tiens très à cœur notre anonymat. Mais ce ne sont pas la mes raison. Elles sont, je le crains, personnel et je ne tiens pas à vous en faire part. »

« - Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, tous ce que vous me dirais restera entre nous. Le ministère n'aura que l'assurance ou non, que l'enfant peu rester chez vous s'en encourir de danger. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Que s'il était reconnu de violence sur enfant on lui retirerait Tom ? Il aimé vraiment l'homme que Dumbledor deviendrais. Mais il était insoutenable pour lui de comprendre, que certaine lois protéger les enfants sorcier et que lui… et Tom aussi, n'en avait pas bénéficié pour des raisons absurde.

Il était un future mage noir, laissons le la, peut être que ça lui apprendra la vie ?! Laissons le survivant la, je pourrais donc récolter ça gloire et l'utiliser plus tard si besoins est ?!

C'était purement écœurant. Il pouvait presque entendre le raisonnement de l'homme, du ministre et des autres gens qui avait se genre de charge.

« - Au risque de me répété, mes raisons son personnel et je ne tiens pas à vous en faire par. Qu'importe que je vous croie de confiance ou non. Maintenant j'aimerais vraiment comprendre le but de votre visite, car je ne pense pas voir ou tous cela nous mènent. »

Prendre de l'âge avait du bon, il aurait bien été incapable de parlait comme cela autrefois. La guerre et ces horreur l'avait fait grandir, mûrir et s'assagir plus vite. Mais si quelque fragrance de son caractère passé était encore présente quelque part en lui. Aussi il avait longtemps côtoyé Snape et sans doute qu'il avait pris un peut de la force de caractère de l'homme. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, l'homme c'était toujours fait respecter et il était toujours écouter.

Le sorcier en face de lui soupira. Comme s'il allait annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, comme si tout cela n'était pas de ça faute, comme s'il en était lassé. Harry ne voulais pas le détester, il voulait que ce dernier parte vite avant que son opinion change irrémédiablement.

« - Nous avons fait des recherche sur Tom. Il se trouve qu'il est le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentar ! »

Tom à côté de lui était un peut agiter, il n'aimait pas l'homme et ce dernier disait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais il ne les interrompait pas pour poser des questions et donc être impolis. Il avait remarqué qu'Harry était fier qu'il sache se tenir en public et qu'il soit toujours polis. Il n'avait pas envie de le décevoir donc il se taisait et écouter, espèrent que son « père » lui expliquerais tous après.

« - Ou est le problème ? »

« - C'est une famille de mage noir, l'enfant est potentiellement dangereux et vous ne pourrez pas le contrôler. »

« - Est-ce la tous ce que vous vouliez me dire ? Si oui, j'aimerais que vous quitter notre maison. »

« - Je crois que vous ne me comprenez pas. »

« - J'ai bien peur de trop vous comprendre et je n'apprécie guère le fait que vous parliez de mon fils en ces termes. Il est peut-être descendant de Serpentard, ce don je ne doute pas, mais alors je ne vois pas ou est le mal. Il sera sûrement un grand sorcier, voilà tous ce que je peux entendre. Pour ce qui est de l'aspect « magie noir » que vous avez abordé. Pour ma part je n'aime pas vraiment cette branche, mais tant que le sorcier la pratiquant ne l'utilise pas pour des but néfaste, la non plus je ne vois pas ou ce trouve le mal. Ce n'est rien de moins qu'une puissante magie, bien que certaine branche sois plus mauvaise que d'autre, mais il me semble pouvoir trouver leurs équivalent dans la magie blanche non ? »

Il ne doutait pas que l'homme savait. Après tous, il avait appris ces sorts de Dumbeldor lui-même. Des sorts puissants et dévastateurs que les aurores utilisaient.

« - Et on ne contrôle pas un enfant. On l'aime et on lui inculque quelque règle de vie et de bienséance qui l'aideront dans sa vie future. Maintenant je vais vous raccompagner à la porte et j'aimerais que vous informiez le ministère que Tom est désormais mon fils d'après la législation Moldus qu'importe ce que vous juger bon, vous ne pourrez pas me le retirer. »

Pour ce dernier point il n'était pas très sur. Mais il ne laisserait personne lui retirer Tom, c'était ça mission, son devoir de protéger l'enfant. Il savait que personne ne pourrais le faire, ne voudrais le faire. A part quelque famille de sang pur trempant dans la magie noir et dans ce cas les choses reviendrais au même. Donc non, il garderait Tom, il garderait son fils.

Arriver à la porte Dumbeldor se retourna et observa Harry le regard triste.

« - Je ne crois pas que vous m'appréciez. Mais vous semblait être une bonne personne j'espère que vous élèverais cette enfant comme il se doit et que vous le sauverais. »

« - En revoir professeur. »

« - En revoir jeune homme. »

Harry avait fermé les yeux et laissait échapper un long soupire. Il se sentait vraiment bouillonnant, il avait envie de tous casser encore et encore, jusque cette tension quitte son corps. Slyth était remonté jusqu'à son cou, caressant et apaisant son corps. Nagini aussi était sorti des sous les affaires de Tom et réconforter ce dernier qui semblait bouleverser et très confus sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Les yeux émeraude se retournèrent pour fixé Tom

« - Bien si nous allions manger ? »

Un peut agar Tom le suivit. L'ambiance était pesante, la tentions ne quittais pas Harry, et les questions tourner encore et encore dans la tête de Tom.

« - Est-ce que je suis mauvais ? »

Harry releva brusquement la tête pour fixé Tom. La question était si absurde, mais il semblait vraiement avoir besoins d'une réponse, une réponse honnête. Harry avait envie de répondre non, bien sur que non. Mais il repensait à Voldemort et tous ce qu'il avait apporté. C'était dure très dur, mais de dire quelque comme « tu n'es pas mauvais » alors qu'il ne savait pas encore s'il avait réussis à faire changer les choses.

« - Bien sur que non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le serais, à tu l'impression d'être mauvais ? »

Tom n'était pas mauvais. Il pouvait le devenir, mais il ne l'était pas. Il fallait qu'il pense ainsi.

« - j'ai… blessé des gens. »

« - Est-ce que tu le regrette ? Pour qu'elle raison à tu fais ça ? »

Bien, il n'aimé pas vraiement ce genre de conversation. Mais c'était obligatoire et si ça pouvait aidez Tom. Si ça pouvait le guérir.

« - Il m'on toujours détester… mais je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai jamais était méchant, j'ai toujours fais ce qu'on me demander. Je n'étais jamais capricieux, je les aider lorsqu'il avait besoins d'aide… mais il me détestait, et il me faisait mal… je ne… je ne … voulais plus souffrir. Je voulais qu'il ressente la douleur que j'avais pour qu'il arrête. »

Tom ne voulais pas mentir à Harry, à son père. Ce dernier l'avait défendu des accusations de l'homme, alors il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Mais il avait si peur qu'Harry lui reproche d'avoir était mauvais, qu'il le renvoie là-bas, qu'il le blesse alors qu'il commencer à se sentir vraiment bien ici. Il pleurait doucement, s'arrêtant parfois pour contrôler le son de ça voit.

« - Des choses bizarre son arriver… et j'ai compris que je pouvais me protéger et leurs faire comprendre. Mais après… après… ils étaient encore plus méchant… et je.. je voulais qu'il est mal… parce que moi j'était seul… et que j'avais mal. »

Harry était vraiment bouleverser, comme à chaque fois que Tom lui avoué ces crainte, lui avouer qu'il avait mal, chaque fois qu'il semblait si démunie, si impuissant. Il le prit doucement dans ces bras, peut importe que Tom apprécie, il ne connaissait rien d'autre qu'une étreinte pour réconforter.

« - Chut. Ne t'inquiète pas Tom, je suis la, personne ne te feras plus jamais de mal. Ce n'est pas grave, tous vas bien ce passé maintenant. Là. »

Tom continuait de pleurer, mais il semblait que cela le libérais, que ça lui faisait du bien. Harry le garder serrer contre lui, lui massant doucement le dos. Tom lui s'était accrocher et avait mis sa tête dans le cou d'Harry, Il avait également passé ces jambes atour de sa taille. Peut-être qu'il était trop grand pour ça, pour ces pleurnicherie. Mais ça ne semblait pas gêner Harry et il se sentait si bien la, dans ces bras.

Plusieurs minutes après, il s'était calmer et il avait pu reprendre le petit déjeuner de meilleurs humeurs. Harry savait que Tom avait encore des questions à poser alors il était parti en discuter dans le salon. Ils avaient parlé des fondateur, et des ancêtres de Tom, il avait parlé plus franchement du fourchelangue et de l'importance de garder se don pour soit, secret. Il avait parlé du professeur de métamorphose, et Harry de mauvaise grâce lui avait dit de se méfier de l'homme et de ne pas trop prêter d'attention à ce qu'il pourrait dire sur lui.

Le déjeuner était bien vite arriver et il avait continué la journée dans le jardin. Tous d'abord à l'ombre d'un arbre, Harry lui expliquer ce qu'il devait savoir du monde magique. Puis ensuite il avait montré à Tom comment ce servir d'un balais, seulement les bases pour cette première journée. Tom avait plutôt apprécié la sensation de voler, même si son plaisir était moindre en comparaison de celui d'Harry.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Les jours suivant c'était passer calmement et il avait acquis certaine habitude. Le matin il se lever vers 9h30 et déjeuner ensemble. Harry avait mis un point d'honneur à prendre leurs déjeuner ensemble, il ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve seul, c'était un moment important pour la famille. Il se souvenait que les Dudley mangeait tous ensemble, Vernon lisait le journal en attendant le reste de sa famille, et Pétunia s'occuper dans la cuisine en attendant son fils, une fois tous à tables il parlais de tous et de rien. On pouvait voir que ce moment était important pour eux. Harry voulait ça aussi pour ça famille.

Ensuite, il partait se préparer pour la journée. Harry avait même changé quelque une de ces habitudes pour les inculquer à Tom. L'apparence n'avais jamais été quelque chose qui l'avais préoccupé, mais il s'avait qu'il valait mieux être présentable et bien sur sois pour que les gens vous respecte. Alors il prenait soin d'accorder ces vêtement pour paraître présentable, il veillé à bien se raser chaque jour, couvrait son visage d'une crème pour garder un beau visage. Il avait même réussi à trouver une tactique pour se coiffé, ça chevelure semblait toujours autant désordonner, mais se désordre semblait organiser. En somme il veiller à faire bonne impression dans n'importe qu'elle situation.

Tom semblait avoir bien compris le concept, comme il veillait déjà a toujours paraître présentable en n'importe qu'elle situation. Mais il avait acquis de nouveaux gestes, de nouvelle habitude, comme prendre soins de son visage, de ces mains qui pouvaient ne pas apprécier certaine activité. Le plus important et qu'il avait compris l'importance d'une activité physique pour le bien de son corps. Il avait donc pris l'habitude de courir quatre heures par semaine avec son père.

La course à pied n'était pas particulièrement exaltant pour Tom, mais Harry lui avait certifié que se sport avait l'avantage qu'il pouvait être pratiqué n'importe où. Aussi, Harry lui avait dit qu'il n'excluait pas d'autre discipline si Tom en avait envie.

Une fois le déjeuner et la toilette fini, il se retrouvait dans le salon. Harry posait quelque question à Tom sur leur leçon précédente concernant le monde magique, et réexpliquer se que Tom n'avais pas totalement acquis. Ensuite il continuait la leçon, questionnant Tom pour le faire participer lui faire comprendre certaine implication, certaine lois.

Il avait déjà abordé les lois du silence, c'elle qui stipulait qu'aucun moldu ne devait prendre conscience qu'il existait un autre monde que le leurs. Tom avait bien compris le pourquoi de cette lois, même s'il trouvait plus juste qu'il soit au courant, cela éviterais d'après lui certaine maltraitance. Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui, mais il avait tous deux compris que le monde n'était pas près. Tom avait alors suggéré que ceux qui aurais un enfant sorcier devrais suivre quelque stage pour qu'il comprenne mieux leurs enfant.

Harry n'avais pût que sourire et lui dire de bien garder en mémoire son idée, que peut-être pourrait-il la présenter au monde magique un jour.

Il avait ensuite abordé plusieurs autre lois, concernant la magie noir –Tom était curieux de celle-ci–, les créatures et animaux magique, l'utilisation de la magie par les enfants sorciers. Leurs cours avait par la suite pris une autre direction que c'elle du ministère de la magie ou du mangemagot, des lois. Il en était venue petite a petit à parler des traditions magique et de leurs importance pour leurs mondes. Harry avait lui aussi appris pas mal de choses sur son monde grâce à ces leçons.

* * *

A suivre...

Je tenais à m'excuser pour cette longue attente. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à la continué j'ai une idée précise de comment se termine l'histoire et qu'elle élément je veux y voir apparaître, mais certain détaille me pose problème. Je n'est vraiment rien contre des quelque idée, et si l'une d'entre elle me plait je lui dédicacerait le chapitre suivant.

bisous

et Review please


	6. Chapitre 05

Bonjour tous le monde.

Je m'excuse pour le retard (je crois que je n'arriverais pas à avoir un rythme quotidien pour cette histoire) j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira. Je suis entrain d'écrire le suivant, et j'espère le finir assez rapidement et vous faire moins attendre. N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos remarque, et je suis toujours prenante si vous avez des idée

* * *

Les taches

Chapitre 05

Cela faisait quelque temps qu'Harry réfléchissait. Les vacances d'été se finiraient bientôt et il fallait qu'il inscrive Tom dans une école le plus rapidement possible. Seulement il ne savait pas vraiment ou il serait mieux de le placer, il avait le choix entre une école pour jeune sorcier, une école moldu, ou bien faire appel à un précepteur. Il voyait un avantage et un inconvénient pour chacune d'elle, si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire un choix, pourtant il serait bien obligé dans faire un au final.

L'école pour jeune sorcier semblait convenable, car elle permettrait à Tom d'en apprendre d'avantage sur son monde, mais également de se faire quelques amis sorciers avant la répartition de Poudlard – qui bien souvent, mettait en avant ces plus beaux préjugés. Mais, une école sorcier voudrais dire aussi qu'il s'éloignerait du monde moldu, et conserverais probablement l'opinion qu'il avait d'eux. Aussi il avait un peu peur que certain sorcier veuille se servir de son fils ou le mettre volontairement de côté en apprenant de qui il était le descendant.

Après il y avait l'école moldu, qui au vu de l'époque pratiquait certainement encore les châtiments corporel. Il savait aussi que les gens sentais – sûrement de façon instinctive – qu'ils étaient différents, et comme les moldu, comme tout humain, à peur de l'inconnue il hésitait longuement avant d'approcher. Ce qui pourrais être problématique, Tom n'était pas très social et ces air un peu froid pouvait en effrayer plus d'un. Il se demandait donc, si mettre Tom dans une école moldu ne serais pas une grave erreur.

L'idée du précepteur, était elle totalement égoïste. Elle lui permettait de garder son fils près de lui, mais le privée de contact avec d'autre personne, ce qui n'arrangerais pas son niveaux de sociabilité. Il devait se résoudre à abandonné cette idée, et faire un choix entre les deux autres. Doucement il caressa la tête de Slyth, son précieux familier.

Harry n'avais pas remarqué l'arrivée de Tom dans le salon, trop perdu dans ces pensés. Ce dernier ce demandais se qui pouvait bien occuper l'esprit de son père, il était assez curieux et allais demander ce à quoi il pensé. Mais il se retient, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas sur de comment l'interpeller. Jusqu'à présent c'était toujours Harry qui avait initié les conversations. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dire ''Harry'' ça semblait beaucoup trop distant, alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus proche de l'homme. Mais ''père'' semblait juste un peu trop, il ne se sentait pas encore près à dire ces mots. Le pensé semblait seulement ce dont il était capable pour le moment. Il avait un peu peur de les dires, ce rendre comptes après coup que leurs relations n'était pas comme ça, ou peut-être qu'il le renverrait à l'orphelinat.

« - euh… »

Les yeux verts émeraude ce fixèrent sur Tom un peut surpris de le voir la, il pensait que ce dernier lisait un livres de compte et légende magique, qu'il avait acheté quelque jours plus tôt sur le chemin de traverse.

« - Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver, tu veux quelque chose ? »

« - Je me demandais à quoi tu pensais. »

Est-ce qu'il devait lui en parlé ? Après tous ça le concerner, il avait bien le droit de savoir les choix qu'il ferrait concernant son avenir. Le mettre devant le fait accompli ne serait sans doute pas la meilleure des solutions.

« - Je pensais qu'il faudrait que je te scolarise. »

« - Sans doute, l'été est bientôt fini. »

Il semblait un peu angoisser, si bien qu'il avait envie de le rassurer en lui disant qu'une école sorcière existait et qu'il contait l'y inscrire. Mais son fils avait repris.

« - Ça serais sûrement différent de l'orphelinat ? »

Harry s'installa plus confortablement, Tom était quelqu'un de fort. Il ne devait pas douter de lui, le prendre pour une petite chose fragile, mais il ne devait pas non plus négliger ces besoins. Une école privée serrait bien dans ce cas, il aurait sûrement assez d'argent pour la payer, et comme Tom était intelligent il s'intégrerait rapidement dans se genre d'endroit. Il fit un simple geste pour lui dire de s'assoir.

« - Evidement que les choses seront différente. Je pensais t'inscrire dans une école privée, leurs niveau est assez élevé, mais je ne me fait pas de souci pour toi. Les enfants son bien traité là-bas, puisqu'il appartienne généralement à de nobles ou riche famille. »

Il n'avait pas envie de l'angoisser avec les règlements plus stricts de ces écoles. Particulièrement alors que Tom avait toujours respecté les règles de la maison et qu'il ne semblait pas enclin à la rébellion… du moins pour le moment. Il était donc peu probable qu'il est à souffrir d'un manquement au règlement.

« - Mais ça doit être cher, je ne pense pas que… »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai pas mal d'argent de côté et il faudra bien que je commence à travailler un jour tu ne crois pas ? »

Ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose auquel Tom avait pensée. Il ne savait pas combien Harry était riche, pas plus qu'il n'avait imaginé ce dernier travailler. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il était peut probable que son père reste sans aucune activité. Il semblait toujours plein d'entrain, et avait du mal à resté longtemps sans rien faire. Preuve en était, les leçons très vivantes qu'il lui donnait, les activités physiques dans lequel il l'entrainait. Donc oui, il pouvait imaginer qu'une fois qu'il serait scolarisait, Harry aurais besoins de quelque pour ce distraire.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Les jours qui avait suivit cette discutions avait vu Harry et Tom visiter plusieurs école privée. Harry voulait la meilleure école pour Tom, mais aussi que ce dernier est son mot à dire. Les cauchemars continué d'hanté les nuits d'Harry, même si c'est dernier temps il était un peu différent, il s'inquiété pour Tom et comment il serait traité à l'école. C'était vraiment quelque chose qui l'angoissait, il tentait bien de le cacher à ce dernier, ainsi que de se convaincre que tous se passerais bien. Mais il avait besoins de constater les choses pour se rassurer. Rien d'autre ne pourrait le calmer, pas même Slyth qui sentait que quelque chose n'allais pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit ils avaient arrêté leurs choix sur une école privée en dehors de Londres, elle ressemblait d'avantage à un manoir ou un château pour le moins moderne. C'était une école non mixte, mais elle semblait vraiment bien. Tom avait été impressionné par la bibliothèque et Harry avait apprécié ce que le directeur lui avait dis sur l'enseignement. L'établissement disposait également d'un internat – et bien que ça n'intéressait pas Harry – et donc un nombre assez important de club était ouvert à tous les étudiants.

Ils avaient était tellement convaincu par l'établissement qu'il avait fait le dossier d'inscription le jour même, et lorsqu'il était repartis le directeur leurs avait fournis plusieurs document : le règlement interne de l'établissement, le catalogue pour commander l'uniforme réglementaire, une tablette pour les matières en options – il aurait deux option à choisir a la rentré – ainsi qu'une autre tablette comportant la liste des clubs qu'il pouvait intégrer ainsi que leurs horaires.

Lorsqu'il était rentré Tom s'était installer avec les différents documents pour les étudier. Harry ne pouvait s'empêché de sourire en observant le manège de Tom, ce dernier semblait vraiment heureux de pouvoir étudier dans un tel établissement. Il parti dans la cuisine leurs faire du thé à tous les deux et lorsqu'il revient avec les tasse fumantes, s'installant dans son fauteuil il demanda.

« - Est-ce que tu sais qu'elles option tu va prendre ? »

« - Je pensais prendre latin pour la première option. Ça devrait être utile pour le jour ou j'intégrerais Poudlard ? »

« - Je trouve que c'est un excellent choix, et pour la deuxième option ? »

« - Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être le cours de littérature je trouve ça intéressant de pouvoir étudier les livres de grand auteur… »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas trop, tu as encore le temps avant de prendre une décision. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter tranquillement ensemble sur ce que Tom pourrais voir et faire à l'école. Ce dernier semblait même intéresser par les cours de musique qui avait lieux le mardi soir, il envisager d'apprendre à jouet du piano. Ce n'était pas forcement une mauvaise idée ce disait Harry, mais il ne l'obligerait à rien. Il était déjà soulager du poids de savoir ou est-ce que Tom étudierais à la rentré scolaire, ce qui n'était pas rien.

Maintenant il devrait s'inquiété de savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire lui. S'il devait rester enfermer tous les jours à attendre le retour de Tom il deviendrait chèvres. Ça restait tous de même une question problématique. Il était préférable qu'il évite tous les métiers de Défense, il pouvait donc exclure le métier d'aurore et celui de professeur de DCFM, le problème qui se posait était qu'il n'était vraiment compétant que dans ces domaines. Bon il n'était pas mauvais en soins, mais il n'avait aucun diplôme. Il devrait peut-être se renseigner, il pourrait peut-être travailler à Poudlard comme médicomage s'il obtenait les bons diplômes.

La semaine qui suivit Harry s'était amuser à prendre toute les mesure de Tom, afin d'envoyer sa commande pour l'uniforme scolaire. La rentré était pour dans moins de deux semaine et Harry était presque plus exciter que Tom lui-même. Ce qui était tous de même quelque chose à voir. Tom était lui aussi très exciter à l'idée d'étudier toujours plus, bien qu'il appréhender un peu la rentré et comment il serait accueillis par les autres élèves. Harry tentait tans bien que mal de le rassurer, et essayer de lui changer les idées autant que possible.

Autrement dis, les sortis était monnaie courante et il revenait généralement charger de livre (magique ou moldu) et d'objet plus ou moins insolite pour l'être lambda. On pouvait donc constater que la petite bibliothèque de Tom se voyait remplir à une vitesse hallucinante, on pouvait voir aussi plusieurs livres avec marque page sur le bureau, preuve en est qu'il étudiait tous ces ouvrage avec passion.

Harry s'était lui aussi renseigné et ferais ça propre rentré en même temps que son fils, dans une grande école formant les médicomage. Il s'était finalement décider, il ne pouvait vraiment pas avoir quelque chose en rapport avec la DCFM, son niveau et sa puissance magique paraîtrait bien trop louche et on lui poserait des questions. Donc il avait fait toutes les démarches pour étudier la médicomagie, il avait acheté ces propres livres et se trouvais assez enthousiaste. Plus jeune il n'avait jamais envisagé de faire autre chose qu'aurore, et la il se rendait compte que travailler dans le soin l'enchanter bien plus que travailler pour la justice.

Sans doute qu'être constamment dans la guerre et devoir protéger les gens, avait fait qu'il n'avait pas vue toutes les autres possibilités d'avenir qui s'offrait à lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se rendait compte qu'il allait devoir réviser ces potions s'il voulait pouvoir obtenir son diplôme. Encore une fois, il aurait des cours de potions, il était juste rassurer par le fait que Snape ne serais certainement pas son professeur.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Harry était assez stresser, il s'était lever assez tôt et s'était préparer avec beaucoup d'impatience. Il s'était douché rapidement, utilisant d'avantage de produit que d'habitude – gommage, après-shampoing, huile pour le corps – comme s'il voulait être parfait. Il avait passé un temps fous à coiffer ces cheveux, - malgré l'après shampoing et un spray pour rendre ces cheveux plus doux – qui avait cru bon de se rebeller en se jour si important. Heureusement, n'y le brossage de dent, ni la pose de ces lentilles n'avait posé problème.

Il s'excéder lui-même à se conduire comme une femme avec tous ces produit. Seulement Tom pensais que ce n'était pas un mal de prendre soins de son corps de temps à autres, et lui avait voulu faire un effort en se jour. En effet Tom allait faire sa rentrée dans l'école privée qu'ils avaient choisie. Harry était nerveux, il pensait que son fils le serait aussi. Aussi quand il sorti enfin propre et correctement habiller – pantalon en lins gris anthracite, chemise noir impeccable et un manteau de la même couleur que le pantalon l'attendait gentiment sur le porte manteau – il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le thé. Il avait bien besoins de se détendre un peu.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard le rejoins, il était lui aussi impeccable. Aucune mèche rebelle et habiller de son uniforme scolaire qui le mettais en valeur. Harry pu toutefois voir qu'il était plus pâle que d'habitude et un plus raide aussi. Prenant avec plaisir son rôle de père, il l'invita à s'assoir et lui tendis un tasse de thé au tilleuls qui allait assurément l'aider à ce calmer.

« - Tu es un peu nerveux j'imagine. »

« - Oui, je me demande… si je serais bien accueillis. »

Harry lui sourit doucement.

« - Je suis un peu nerveux aussi, mais je pense que tous se passera bien. Tu es un garçon vraiment gentil Tom, alors je ne peu pas imaginer qu'on ne t'aime pas. »

« - Oui, mais… »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tâche de rester toi. Montre leurs qu'on ne peut pas te marcher sur les pieds, mais que tu ne leurs veux aucun mal. Montre que ta présence peur leurs apporter quelque chose. »

« - Leur apporter quelque chose ? »

« - Tu m'apporte beaucoup de bonheur. »

Tom se mit à rougir doucement et observa sa tasse de thé, la dégustant doucement. Il appréciait vraiment Harry, et parfois il regrettait qu'il ne soit pas venu plutôt pour le chercher de cet endroit horrible qu'était l'orphelinat. Il se sentait sans cesse tiraillé par des sentiments contraire depuis qu'il habité au Black Sheep Cottage : Il pensait qu'il voulait se venger de tous ces moldu, leurs faire payer pour ne pas l'avoir traiter comme un enfant devrait être traité, il en voulait aussi au Directeur et les mots blessant qu'il avait dit sur lui, mais en même temps il ne voulait rien faire de ça, pour qu'Harry – son père – continue de l'aimer et d'être fier de lui.

Alors il allait faire exactement comme Harry avait dit. Il ne laisserait pas les autres enfants l'utiliser, mais il leurs montrerais qu'il était quelqu'un d'intéressant qui méritais d'être connu. Après sa petite introspection mentale, Tom releva la tête, fixant Harry.

« - Merci. »

« - Il n'y a pas de raison, je suis sincère. Est-ce que tu va un peu mieux ? »

Tom hocha la tête et laissa apparaitre un fin sourire sur ces lèvres. Vraiment pourquoi n'avait-il pas pus être trouver par Harry plutôt. Ainsi il n'aurait pas toute cette rancœur, il n'aurait pas à se battre constamment contre l'envie bien sentit de faire payer au gens de l'orphelinat. Mais Harry était la pour l'aider, il avait aussi Nagini.

« - J'imagine que Nagini devra rester ici la journée. »

« - Bien qu'elle impressionnerais grandement tes futures camarade, je ne pense pas que le directeur l'autorise dans l'école. Elle restera avec Slyth. »

« - Oui, j'aurais juste aimé qu'elle soit avec moi, pour aujourd'hui seulement. »

Il se sentait peut-être moins nerveux, mais il savait que c'était parce qu'Harry était la pour le rassurer ainsi que Nagini qui s'enrouler doucement autour de son corps, le câlinant à sa façon. Bon, il fallait juste espérer qu'il ne soit pas trop nerveux, et qu'il n'y est pas d'incident avec ça magie parce qu'il serait stresser.

« - Hm… peut-être que si je la rendais invisible. »

Tom releva la tête, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

« - Vraiment. »

« - Si elle est d'accord, mais ça serais uniquement pour aujourd'hui. »

/ Nag, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'Harry te rende invisible ? Comment ça tu pourras rester avec moi aujourd'hui. /

/ Bien sur mon petit humain. /

« - Elle est d'accord. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, il semblait que lorsque Tom était un peut trop exciter par quelque chose, il ressemblait à n'importe qu'elle enfant. Comme un enfant qui pouvait oublier qu'il avait entendu la conversation, et donc que Nagini avait donné son accord.

« - Il semblerais. »

D'un simple mouvement il rendit le serpent invisible. Il pouvait bien lui permettre de garder Nagini pour cette journée, il serait plus détendu et donc plus à même de faire des connaissances. Aussi il serait plus rassurer si son familier était avec lui. Au moins si tous ne se passez pas pour le mieux, Tom ne serais pas seul et Nagini pourrais le réconforter.

Dehors on put entendre le bruit d'un klaxon, le taxi venait d'arriver il allait pouvoir partir pour la fameuse école privée. Tom souffla un bon coup, pour se donner du courage, ou bien pour expulser les tentions. Il posa sa tasse de thé vide sur la table et récupéra son sac de cours, Harry faisait de même enfilant son manteau.

Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent dans l'école, à écouter la cérémonie de bienvenue au nouveaux et ancien élève. Il rappela quelque point important pour la scolarité, notamment à rendre la fiche d'option compléter au secréterait, et que l'inscription dans les clubs se terminait fin septembre. Ce qui laisser trois semaine au élèves pour choisir un/des club/s. Il rappela également aux parents qu'à chaque mi-trimestre et fin de trimestre, il recevrait un relever de notes et de comportement. Que selon la moyenne de l'élève, l'équipe enseignante pourrait exiger des cours de rattrapage, qui s'effectuerons après les cours et donc sur les heures de club.

Une fois toute les information fournis, le directeur présenta les professeurs principaux de chaque classe, et appela les élèves à rejoindre l'enseignant désigné. Une fois le nom de Tom appeler, Harry passa une main dans son dos et lui souris pour l'encourager et lui souhaiter bonne chance. Harry aurait bien souhaité l'embrasser, mais il pensait à combien sa serais gênant pour ce dernier, alors il s'était abstenue.

Une fois tous les élèves appeler et rediriger par leurs professeur dans leurs classe, Harry retourna dans leurs maison. Son entrée à lui n'aurais lui que trois jours plus tard, il aurait le temps de se préparer à ça propre rentrer et d'être sur que les choses irait bien pour Tom. Une fois devant chez lui, il fut surpris d'y trouver un hibou ministériel.

Rapidement il en décrocha le message et parcourut le message.

_Monsieur Harry Ethan James,_

_Le ministre de la magie vous invite, par la présente missive, à vous présentez le 03/09/1935 au département de la justice magique, afin de régler les problèmes lié à l'adoption de Tom Elvis Jedusor, héritier de Serpentard._

_Nous vous demandons de transmettre un hibou, confirmant votre présence en se jours donner. _

_Dans cette attente, je vous prie d'agrées, Monsieur, nos salutation distingué_

_

* * *

_A suivre..._  
_

_Le ministère_


	7. Chapitre 06

Tous d'abord je tiens à m'excusez pour le temps que j'ai pris à publier ce chapitre et j'espère que je n'aurais pas à vous faire trop attendre pour le prochain chapitre. Je suis en seconde année à la fac et sa prend beaucoup de mon temps (en plus de quelque rattrapage de 1er année que j'ai du réviser en plus) sans compter cette angoisse de la page blanche qui me stress assez.

Je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire, même si j'avoue ne pas trop savoir ou je vais (a part pour quelque détail qui me tienne à cœur). Alors n'hésitez pas à répondre aux question qui sont en fin de chapitre, sa m'aidera vraiment pour la suite.

bisous et bonne lecture (pour ceux encore présent)

* * *

Les taches

Chapitre 06

Harry avait été nerveux toute la journée : si seulement il avait pu avoir Tom pour déjeuner et le rassurer. Mais non ! L'établissement fonctionnait de telle sorte que l'enfant était pris en charge du matin au soir. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose mais, présentement, ça n'avait pas aidé Harry à calmer son anxiété. Il avait tenté de se rendre un peu productif en lisant quelques livres de potion : après tout, il avait un retard considérable dans la matière et, sachant qu'il allait l'étudier de nouveau, prendre un peu d'avance ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Cependant, il n'avait pas réussi à être suffisamment concentré pour comprendre quelque chose.

Son inquiétude s'était répercutée sur Slyth qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, était aussi longtemps séparé de sa mère. Ne voulant pas causer plus de trouble à son compagnon, il s'était exhorté au calme et lui avait assuré que tout irai bien pour Tom et Nagini. Après ça, il avait envoyé une missive au ministère confirmant qu'il serait présent le lendemain vers neuf heures, comme cela lui avait été demandé. C'était bien la seule chose qui l'avait fait sourire, le ministère ne semblait pas vouloir faire trainer les affaires concernant son fils, il devait simplement leur rappeler que maintenant il s'agissait de Tom James et non de Tom Jedusor.

Puis, il avait commencé à préparer le dîner de ce soir, il allait faire un véritable festin, au cas où la journée de Tom n'aurait pas été des meilleures. Si, au contraire, elle avait été bonne alors ce serait là une façon de finir en apothéose.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Il était allé récupérer Tom et avait été satisfait de le voir avec son léger sourire habituel. La journée avait dû être bonne, il s'était inquiété pour rien. Après avoir goûté et parlé un peu de sa journée de cours, Harry avait conduit Tom dans le salon avec une bonne tasse de thé au citron pour qu'il lui raconte sa journée de façon plus personnelle et lui fasse savoir s'il avait fait des rencontres.

« - Je crois que j'étais tellement nerveux que si Nagini n'avait pas été là, j'aurais fait de la magie accidentelle. »

Commença Tom un peu mal-à-l'aise même s'il avait envie de lui raconter sa journée.

« - Les garçons, là-bas, sont tous très riches et ils se connaissent entre eux… Ils n'ont pas voulu être avec moi et m'ont ignoré, ça m'a un peu mis en colère parce que je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter. Mais il y a un garçon, Andrew, je crois qu'ils ne l'apprécient pas beaucoup, tu sais. Il est un peu bizarre mais il a été gentil et il m'a dit que je pouvais rester avec lui si je voulais. »

Alors, il avait pu se faire au moins un ami.

« - Je n'avais pas très envie de rester avec lui. Il semblait vraiment être bizarre, mais… il a été gentil et je me suis dit que peut-être lui non plus n'avait pas été accepté, comme moi. C'est pour ça qu'il était seul. Alors je suis resté mais il ne s'intéresse qu'aux insectes. Il a beau être noble, il se traine dans l'herbe et salit ses vêtements, comme si ce n'était pas important, juste pour voir les insectes qui pourraient être là. »

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de rire.

« - Tu t'es fait un drôle d'ami. Peut-être que là-bas seul les insectes étaient gentils avec lui. Tu ne penses pas ? Peut-être qu'il sera un peu moins bizarre si tu restes ami avec lui. »

« - Tu crois que c'est parce qu'il est seul qu'il se comporte comme ça ? »

« - Peut-être mais vous êtes encore des enfants alors je trouve normal de vouloir crapahuter un peu partout, peu importe si les vêtements sont un peu salis. »

Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent un peu et il demanda.

« - Ça ne serait pas grave que je salisse mes vêtements ? »

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir croire ça parce qu'à l'orphelinat s'ils salissaient leur linge, ils étaient chargés de celui de tous l'orphelinat pendant une semaine comme pour leur apprendre une bonne leçon. Ainsi, Tom pensait, vu le standing de son école, qu'il était peu probable que quelqu'un l'autorise à se salir. Cela ne semblait pas acceptable alors qu'en plus il savait qu'Harry – son père – aimait qu'il se comporte bien.

« - Non, ça n'aurait pas d'importance aussi longtemps que tu t'amuses. Cela dit, je sais que ça agace les moldus qui n'ont pas nos techniques pour nettoyer les vêtements. » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Je suis ravi que ta journée ait été bonne et ne t'occupe pas de ces enfants qui t'ont ignoré, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent. »

Encore une fois, Tom rougit. Ça arrivait à chaque fois qu'Harry lui faisait un compliment et lui ne pouvait que penser que son fils était parfaitement adorable ainsi. Après le petit récit de la journée, ils étaient passés à table en parlant encore un peu de la journée, des professeurs et des cours que Tom avait eues ainsi que de combien la bibliothèque était impressionnante.

Harry était vraiment rassuré et apaisé concernant son choix de l'école moldu pour Tom. Il avait fini par lire une petite demi-heure puis il était parti se coucher, Tom rassemblant ses affaires pour le lendemain et se préparant à passer une journée loin de Nagini mais avec la certitude qu'il ne serait pas seul.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Le jour où il devait se rendre au ministère était arrivé et Harry avait autant envie d'y aller que de recevoir un avada. Il avait fait preuve de bravade en assurant à Albus Dumbledore que personne ne pourrait annuler son adoption puisqu'il l'avait fait de manière légale chez les moldu. Mais la vérité était qu'il n'en savait rien : peut-être que les sorciers avec leur magie pouvaient modifier les documents qui faisaient officiellement de lui le père de Tom.

Il était nerveux et même plus que ça, angoissé à l'idée qu'on puisse lui retirer son enfant. Même si une infime partie de lui le voyait encore comme Tom et comme une mission pour sauver le monde magique, la plus grande part de lui le voyait aujourd'hui comme son enfant, son fils. Bien qu'il ne soit pas la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, il pressentait que si Tom lui était retiré, il le vivrait comme une déchirure au fond de son âme. Une blessure aussi douloureuse que la perte de ses parents qu'il n'avait pas connu mais qui avaient tenus, malgré tout, une place importante dans sa vie et son cœur.

Le visage impassible, il transplana jusqu'au ministère, prêt à se battre pour conserver sa famille. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers l'accueil du ministère. Même s'il avait une connaissance assez globale des services tels que le bureau du ministre, le département des mystères, celui des aurors ou encore l'endroit où se tenais les audiences du tribunal, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où le département de la justice magique pouvait être. Il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être bien loin des salles du tribunal, mais mieux valait le demander à l'accueil.

Il arriva devant l'hôtesse d'accueil et demanda d'une voix sûre.

« Bonjour, je suis Harry Ethan James et j'ai reçu une convocation du département de la justice magique, à propos d'une adoption. »

Après l'avoir salué à son tour, la secrétaire regarda dans un agenda professionnel pour vérifier ses dires puis elle lui indiqua :

« - Vous êtes attendu, le bureau se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, la troisième porte sur la droite après les ascenseurs. »

Après avoir remercié l'hôtesse, il fit demi-tour pour se rendre à son rendez-vous. Une fois devant la porte, il hésita à frapper. Une envie enfantine de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir au loin lui étreignait le cœur. Le ministère n'avait jamais été une aide ou un soutient. Il était tout l'inverse, une cause de douleur et de chagrin qui continuait encore aujourd'hui de le hanter. Ici ne serait peut-être pas différent et il devrait vivre avec l'idée d'avoir perdu son fils.

Après avoir expiré longuement, il se résolut à toquer à la porte, il était un adulte à présent et, s'il le devait, il ne serait pas trop tard pour fuir avec Tom après son rendez-vous. Il entendit une voix forte et mielleuse l'inviter à entrer dans la pièce, ce qu'il fit, tachant de se montrer aussi confiant qu'il le pouvait. L'homme qui lui avait vraisemblablement permis d'entrer était grand, brun et possédait un visage brusque avec un petit quelque chose qui lui rappelait l'expression fourbe qu'avait Malfoy avant de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

Tout ça n'était pas pour le rassurer mais peut-être que le stress lui faisait imaginer des choses. Peut-être avait-il tellement peur, qu'il voyait le mal partout. Peut-être que la guerre l'avait rendu trop paranoïaque, peut-être qu''il ne pouvait plus jamais avoir confiance en l'espèce humaine.

« - Mr James, je vous en prie asseyez-vous, nous allons pouvoir commencer et réguler votre situation. »

D'un hochement de tête, il s'assit et joignit ses mains au niveau de ses genoux, dans une apparente maîtrise de soi. Pourtant, il était loin du calme qu'il affichait, son esprit contenant un épais brouillard de peur sourde.

« - Avant de vous accorder la garde de … » l'homme regarda ses papiers quelques secondes « Tom Jedusor, nous devons vous poser un certain nombre de questions ».

La colère venait doucement remplacer sa peur, son caractère griffondor voulait s'exprimer fort et violemment. L'homme ne connaissait même pas son dossier, il ne connaissait même pas l'enfant qu'il prétendait vouloir protéger d'une personne qui n'aurait pas été bonne pour lui. Pire que tout, il lui affirmait que son adoption n'était pas complète et qu'elle ne le serait qu'après que l'on ait violé sa vie privée et que, là encore, le résultat ne serait peut-être pas en sa faveur.

Malgré cela, il s'obligea à rester calme et se mura dans un silence obstiné.

« - Vous devez comprendre que nous ne sommes pas aussi négligents que ces moldus, » fit l'homme en affichant une légère grimace de dégout. « Surtout lorsque cela concerne l'adoption de l'un de nos enfants, vous pouvez comprendre ça. »

L'agacement était désormais clairement présent et faisait taire efficacement sa peur. Le ministère serait encore et toujours là pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Si encore il était sûr qu'il faisait ça pour le bien de Tom, mais non, l'homme ne semblait réellement pas se préoccuper des enfants abandonnés ou laissés sans parents dans des orphelinats.

« - Bien, tout d'abord, nous voudrions connaître vos motivations concernant l'adoption. »

« - Ça me semble évident, je souhaitais avoir un enfant. Et j'ai déjà adopté Tom dans le monde moldu, ici, il ne s'agit que d'une formalité. »

Il avait fini sa phrase de manière légèrement interrogative, espérant que l'homme le rassure. Mais il ne le fit pas et lorsqu'il reprit son ton était devenu sournois et condescendant.

« - Bien sur Mr James mais vous auriez pu trouver un compagnon ou une compagne et concevoir vos propres enfants. Alors je me répète, pourquoi adopter ? »

Il n'avait jamais envisagé ça. S'il n'y avait pas eu de guerre, il se serait marié avec Ginny et aurait eu ses propres enfants. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à adopter. Alors pourquoi ? Un petit mensonge ne ferait sûrement pas grand mal, surtout s'il contenait une part de vérité.

« - J'ai vécu moi-même dans un orphelinat, je peux me rappeler avec précision combien je rêvais que quelqu'un vienne me chercher et m'aime enfin. Alors lorsque j'ai quitté cet endroit, je me suis juré d'adopter. » Il marqua une courte pause pour être sûr que l'homme comprenne ses motivations, comme il disait, avant de reprendre. « Pourquoi je n'ai pas attendu d'avoir une compagne ? Parce que je rêve d'être père depuis mon adolescence, que j'en ai presque le double en âge aujourd'hui et, bien que ça ne vous regarde pas, je n'ai actuellement personne dans ma vie et je ne souhaitais pas attendre davantage avant de fonder ma propre famille. »

L'homme l'écoutait et remplissait visiblement son dossier en même temps, il ne savait si les choses seraient positives ou s'il venait – d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer – de dire quelque chose qui lui retirerait la garde de Tom.

« - Dans ce cas pourquoi choisir un enfant si âgé ? Pourquoi dans le monde moldu ? »

« - Je suis attaché au monde moldu, notre maison se trouve du côté moldu. J'ai donc naturellement visité la ville et j'ai ressenti l'aura magique d'un sorcier, elle venait de l'orphelinat, je m'y suis donc rendu par curiosité et j'y ai vu Tom. Comme je l'ai dit au professeur Dumbledore, qui est venu m'interroger, je ne pense pas qu'il soit juste et prudent de laisser nos enfants chez les moldus à cause de leur magie instinctive. Après tout, notre ministère prend très à cœur notre anonymat. »

L'homme continua de noter dans son dossier puis releva la tête et demanda :

« - S'il n'y avait pas eu d'enfant sorcier dans l'orphelinat moldu, auriez-vous choisi un enfant plus jeune ? »

Il ne servait à rien de dire à l'homme que si Tom n'avait pas été dans l'orphelinat il ne serait pas ici, pas à cette époque. Qu'il n'avait envisagé d'adopter que Tom.

« - Peut-être, je ne sais pas, adopter n'est pas comme avoir ses propres enfants j'imagine. Il faut obtenir un degré de complicité avec l'enfant pour l'adopter. »

« - Envisageriez-vous d'adopter à nouveau ? »Demanda l'homme de but en blanc, continuant ses annotations sans relever la tête.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui posait la question. Il n'avait jamais envisagé d'adopter, la seule raison de sa présence ici était Tom. Certes, il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une grande famille et puisqu'il ne connaissait personne à cette époque il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il puisse fonder une grande famille rapidement. Peu de chance aussi pour qu'il arrive à oublier sa douce rouquine. Alors peut-être qu'il pourrait penser à adopter de nouveau puisqu'être parent célibataire ne semblait pas poser de problème pour adopter à cette époque.

« - Peut-être, » répondit-il incertain. « Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas, Tom a besoin que je sois là pour lui. Je ne pense pas que partager mon attention soit la meilleure des choses à faire. Mais pourquoi cette question ? »

L'homme arrêta enfin d'écrire, il referma son dossier et le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Les adoptions dans le monde magique sont rares mais pas les enfants grandissant dans ces établissements. Lorsqu'un couple ou un parent seul adopte, nous essayons de savoir s'il serait intéressé par l'adoption d'un autre enfant. »

« - Vous essayer de placer le plus d'enfants en famille. »

« - Oui, si les personnes ont été jugées aptes à adopter, nous essayons de voir si nous pouvons placer un autre enfant dans les mois ou années à venir. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, vous semblez être un bon candidat pour adopter mais nous devons nous assurer que vous pourrez supporter les charges financières et voir le climat dans lequel l'enfant vit. »

Harry se sentait assez bluffé, l'homme lui avait paru foncièrement mauvais mais au final il pensait qu'il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti.

« - Je vois. De quel genre de papier avez-vous besoin et quand aura lieu cette visite ? »

« - Le solde de votre compte, vos diplômes et formations, le nom de votre employeur et le montant de votre paye. Pour la visite, nous pouvons programmer celle-ci pour ce samedi si vous êtes libre. »

Harry grimaça un peu en entendant qu'il devait fournir le nom de son employeur.

« - Je possède un compte assez conséquent mais, pour mon employeur, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous fournir les papiers, je suis scolarisé à l'école des médicomages. »

« - Vous êtes en formation, » médita l'homme quelques secondes avant de reprendre. « Bien, dans ce cas il nous faudra un certificat de l'établissement attestant de votre scolarité et le solde de votre compte devra être jugé suffisamment important pour pouvoir vous faire vivre durant votre scolarité ou il vous sera demandé de trouver un emploi pour assumer ces charges sur une période d'un mois après analyse de votre solde. »

Harry hocha la tête et sourit doucement, il pouvait vivre tranquillement sans travailler jusqu'à ce que Tom finisse Poudlard, trouver un emploi lui permettrait seulement de faire passer le temps.

« - Je suis libre se samedi et j'aurais les documents que vous demandez. »

« - Bien, dans ce cas une assistante du bureau de régulation des naissances passera en notre nom et nous transmettra votre dossier. Je vous remercie d'être venu Mr James. »

Harry remercia l'homme à son tour et le salua avant de quitter la pièce. Une fois dehors, il soupira de soulagement. La semaine serait encore chargée, mais c'était pour le bien de sa famille après ils n'auraient plus à craindre d'être séparés.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Après ça, la fin de semaine était arrivée doucement et sans encombre. Harry et Tom s'étaient plongés dans une routine somme toute parfaitement agréable. Harry avait préparé ses papiers pour la venue de l'employé du ministère et son bureau semblait bien plus « habité » à présent avec les quelques dossiers qui trainaient ici et là. Tom, un peu craintivement au début, avait laissé trainer quelques livres sur la table basse ou bien encore quelques devoirs en cours sur la grande table de la salle à manger.

On avait pu voir Harry sourire doucement en voyant l'enfant prendre doucement possession de toute la maison. Tom regardait toujours Harry avec un peu de méfiance lorsque ce dernier observait les affaires qui trainaient, comme s'il s'attendait à se faire réprimander pour son désordre. Mais Harry n'avait jamais rien dit et, lorsqu'il terminait ses lectures ou devoirs, Tom finissait toujours par ranger de lui-même tirant un sourire plus que satisfait à son père.

En somme, ils continuaient de s'apprivoiser et Tom commençait à se sentir suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour commencer à tester quelques limites. L'école se passait également bien, balayant définitivement les appréhensions qu'avait pu avoir les deux garçons. Bien sûr, à part Andrew, personne ne parlait à Tom mais les deux garçons avaient fini par créer un vrai lien d'amitié, si bien qu'être isolé du reste des étudiants n'était pas un problème.

Les professeurs étaient satisfaits également qu'Andrew se soit fait un nouvel ami mais ils s'étonnaient parfois du comportement des deux garçons. Tom n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'amuser, les seules choses qu'il n'ait jamais faites jusqu'à présent étaient de lire et Andrew avait une passion bien trop grande pour ce qui était de jouer dans la terre. Au final, on voyait souvent les deux enfants escalader les arbres présents dans le parc de l'école et parler de tout et de rien ou bien simplement s'installer pour lire un livre. Plus rarement, on les voyait chahuter et jouer à des jeux plus enfantins comme « trappe-trappe » ou « le chat perché ».

Si Harry avait pu observer ces rares moments, il aurait pu savourer la vision de son garçon, les joues rouge de honte et de plaisir, courant après son ami ou se faisant lui-même courir après. Parfois, Tom était beaucoup trop sérieux pour son âge mais la vie qu'il avait vécue avant qu'il ne l'adopte avait déjà laissé sa trace sur lui.

* * *

Question 1 : Voulez-vous qu'Harry adopte un autre enfant (sachant que si cela arrive, Tom aura au minimum 13 ans) ? Si oui, qui voulez-vous le voir adopter : un personnage de la saga (si oui lequel) un personnage inventé (lié ou non aux personnages de la saga) sorcier, cracmol ?

Question 2 : Voulez-vous que j'intègre ou non du mpreg (la possibilité pour les hommes de porter un enfant) sachant que ça ne touchera pas nécessairement les personnages principaux ? (disons que je suis encore en pleine réflexion sur ce sujet).


End file.
